


Kiss The Flower Upon My Grave

by DragonGoddess629



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Best Friends, Brother-Sister Relationships, Childhood Memories, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, Non-Explicit Sex, Original Character Death(s), Past Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Pregnancy, Protective Siblings, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Repressed Memories, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Strong Female Characters, Survivor Guilt, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 39,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGoddess629/pseuds/DragonGoddess629
Summary: It's not easy falling in love with a Turk. Having survived Sephiroth's wrath and Geostigma, Alia and Reno face their next threat; an unknown force wanting Alia for their evil gain. Forget the kidnapping, secret files and malicious attacks, the couple must now face a force that's been against them from the beginning: the truth behind why Alia decided to become a SOLDIER.
Relationships: Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. My Name's Alia

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And here we are, the revamped version of Becoming His Angel, now titled: Kiss the Flower Upon My Grave. If you’ve read the original, I hope everyone enjoys the new content, editing and much more. If you’re new, I hope you’ll stay!
> 
> Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII does not belong to me, I personally own Alia, any other OC’s and this fanfiction. I hold no Copyright over any direct quotes used from FFVII, FFVII: Remake, or FFVII Advent Children.

_“ - ey. Hey, wake up!”_

_The voice was loud, yet soft. A hand reached down, gently shaking the individual’s shoulder, to stir from its unconscious slumber. Several shakes and a few more calls later, the person slowly opened their eyes. Cupping her head, the female in question sat up slowly, eyes spinning to and fro, whatever she could manage to see blurred and spiraled in her vision._

_“Hey, you should take it easy, yo.”_

_“…huh?” Gaining her voice, the female tilted upward, surprised to see a young man crouched downward, staring intimately into her eyes. Blinking, she wasn’t sure if the clear blue of the man’s eyes was real, or if she was imaging things._

_“Thank goodness you’re alive; phew, I thought you might’ve been dead. Can you stand?” Holding his hand out, the man stood, offering to assist the woman to her feet. Not sure who this person might be, she was still thankful there was someone around to help from her nasty fall from the plate above. Cautiously, her hand slid into his palm, the rough texture of his fingerless gloves scraped against her feminine skin, sparking a moan she held in her throat._

_Taking it slow, the woman was pulled to her feet, balance in question as she stumbled, nearly falling back to her position in the debris mixed with. Catching her by the arms, the man glanced worriedly at the woman, concern etched across his features. “What happened, yo? Are you hurt?”_

_“I…I don’t think so,” she offered quietly, feeling her arms while tenderly stepping around, making sure there weren’t any broken bones. Surprisingly, there didn’t seem to be any injuries to concern over, other than some scrapes, bruises and a severely sore behind. Tilting her vision towards the sky, she whistled. “Damn, I’m surprised I even survived.”_

_“Just where did you come from…?”_

_Attention falling on the man, the female only then acknowledged the person standing before her. Dressed in tight black slacks, a black blazer barely held together by one buckle in the middle, and a white dress shirt with barely any buttons holding it closed as it displayed his well-toned muscular chest. Moving upward to his face, it was then she reeled. Vibrant red hair with layers on top as it flowed into a long ponytail against his back; red, curved tattoos on each cheekbone; and those vibrant, electrifying blue eyes. Voice frozen in her throat, the female looked away, knowing full well her cheeks had been cast aflame with a spell._

_Peering closer, the man sure was persistent, needing to know if she was alright. “Seriously, are you hurt?”_

_She smiled up at him, the male was taller than her own brother, meaning he was almost a full head taller than she. “Sore, but I think I’m alright.”_

_“Oh, good. T-That’s…” Clearing his throat, the male pulled at the cuffs on his jacket. “That’s good, I sure was worried for a - whoa, wait a minute! Why’re you here? You know this place is full of nasty monsters, right?”_

_“Huh? Of course I know that! I wouldn’t be here if I hadn’t fell from the damn plate!” All the surrounding infantrymen gasped, talking amongst themselves. The male, however, raised his eyebrows. “And just so you know, I can take care of myself from these ‘nasty monsters,’ thank you very much!”_

_“Wait just a damn minute! You mean…you fell all the way from the fucking plate and survived? How the hell…?!”_

_“I know, fucking crazy, right? Luckily I had my Barrier Materia on, cast it at the last second.” Smiling again, the female giggled, seemingly unaware she could have actually died._

_“Very lucky indeed, I’d say.” Inching closer, the red-head peered, narrowing his eyes into hers. He’d noticed her face yet hadn’t actually acknowledged the beauty he saw. She had an eyepatch covering the left eye while her right was big and bright. Cocking an eyebrow, he straightened his back. “Huh, well what’dya know…”_

_“Hm?” Tilting her head, the woman was confused at the way he was staring at her. Touching the patch covering her eye, she explained, “This? I suffered an injury not long ago.”_

_“No, the other one. You’ve got the eyes; are you SOLDIER?”_

_Crossing her arms, she was insulted. “Ex-SOLDIER.”_

_“Really now.” Thinking back to man he just fought not ten minutes ago, claimed the same lie. “What class?”_

_“First,” she smiled. Glancing across at the men behind the red-head, she knew they were part of the Shinra army, basic infantryman to accompany any higher-up elite. However, she knew the red-head wasn’t SOLDIER, so what branch was he from? “You know me, but what about you? I know you’re from Shinra, yet you’re not a SOLDIER like me.”_

_“Hm, clever girl you are.” Despite knowing they were affiliated with the evil organization, the female smiled, her face bright and warm. “I’m with the Department of Administrative Research, AKA, the - ”_

_“The Turks; yeah, I know who you are. Consummate Professionals, am I correct?”_

_“Very. I’m impressed, usually once someone knows who I am, they want nothing to do with me, yet here you are, still talking.”_

_Truthfully, the female knew she shouldn’t, considering everything she and her brother had undergone at the hands of the Shinra Company. She would’ve loved nothing more than to make the infantryman pay for her suffering; what stopped her was the red-head. True, he could’ve left her alone in the slums, hidden within the tossed aside junk, except he made sure she was alive. “It’d be rude to ignore you, since you stopped to make sure I was ok.”_

_“It’s all part of the job. Turks gotta make sure the bad guys are taken down while the ladies are looked after.” Gasping, the red-head clutched his side, falling down to one knee._

_“Sir!” an infantryman cried._

_Copying his movements, the woman fell too, hands hesitantly inching forward, not sure if she could help. “Hey now! You were hurt this whole time?”_

_Grunting, the man snickered. “Again, part of the job, sweetheart.”_

_“Hmph, doesn’t seem professionally done if it’s on the job, sweetheart,” she mimicked. By her surprise, it did cause the man to smile through the pain. “Come on, what’s wrong? You helped me, I can help you.”_

_“I-It’s nothing I can’t handle. Agh, son of a bitch!” he cried out, falling down more into his knees._

_Rolling her eyes, she groaned in annoyance. “Men,” she mumbled, crawling forward until they were almost nose-to-nose. “Seriously, ya’ll should learn to ask for help. It won’t make you any much less of a man!”_

_“Tch, yet it makes us look so much cooler when we bear our pain.”_

_“Yeeaah, just as you’re bearing it now?” Moving his palm, she replaced it with hers._

_“Yo, what’re you - ?!”_

_“Relax,” she spoke softly. “This’ll help, I promise.” Fingers glowing green, she concentrated on his side, not once prying her attention away. Not sure to stare in awe at the woman or his side, the male opted to merely close his attention in acceptance, the calmness stretching across his skin welcoming. It was then he knew she was using Materia on him. It didn’t even last a few minutes until she backed away, hand on one knee as she watched him move and squirm._

_“Well? How does that feel?”_

_Standing, the red-head twisted his waist, bending forward and backwards, smirking devilishly knowing he was fully recovered. “My, my. You come in pretty handy, don’tcha?” Extending his hand once more, she grasped his palm instantly, already missing the feel of his rough skin against hers._

_“I try. Oh! I haven’t thanked you for earlier!” She realized, only to find the man waving her off._

_“Nah, don’t worry ‘bout it. How could I ignore a beautiful woman stranded on the ground?”_

_“Psh, yeah right! Did’ya pull that outa your ass?”_

_Frozen, the red-head shook his head, ponytail whipping back and forth over his shoulders. “Damn, someones got a mouth on them. I like that!”_

_“Only when necessary, especially against creepy men in poorly made black suits.”_

_“Only when - ah, hey!” He softly flicked her arm. “Well now that’s just rude."_

_“Says the man who rescued me yet hasn’t even told me his name?”_

_“Ah,” he scratched the back of his head. “Where are my manners?”_

_“Um, you don’t have any, sir,” one soldier firmly stated from behind; the others nodded in agreement._

_Cheeks reddening to match his hair, he cocked his head towards the men. “What the hell, guys?!” Suddenly, all of them were brought to attention when the female burst into a fit of laughter, arms clutching her stomach as she nearly doubled over. The men peered at each other, smiles forming on their faces as the red-head could only gawk at this woman._

_Straightening, she cleared the corners of her eyes, smile ever so bright. “Oh my, guess that answers why you didn’t tell me your name!”_

_“Ahh, don’t listen to them, they don’t know what they’re saying.” Rubbing his neck, the man stretched out his hand once more, offering an introductory handshake. “The name’s Reno.”_

_“Reno, huh? Seems to fit with the red hair.” Taking his outstretched appendage, they shook. “It’s nice to meet you, Reno.”_

_“And what of yourself? Will I be graced in knowing your lovely name?”_

_Gleaming, she nodded. “I’m Alia. Alia Strife.”_

~ oOo ~

“Alia Strife.”

Piled high with stacks of paper, a young man glanced anxiously at the thick folder sprawled open upon his desk. Dark, menacing eyes scanned the each document as he flipped through the folder, page by page. Hand running through his dark brown locks, he not once glanced away, attention fixated on reading every single word sprawled on the white pages. Sitting in silence for a few moments, the young man finally glanced upwards to the even younger gentleman standing firmly in front of his desk, waiting to be spoken to before asking any questions. The assistant held his arms cross behind his back.

“It’s been confirmed. The target has been identified as one Alia Strife, sir. Both parents deceased, only living relative is her older twin brother Cloud Strife. Currently residing in the new Seventh Heaven bar in Edge, where she works part-time while assisting her brother with their delivery service.”

Repeating her name aloud, the male sitting at the desk cocked a smile. “It’s about damn time we found her.”

The assistant nodded. “I made sure the team spent their time precisely. Since the fall of Midgar and Sephiroth’s return, we weren’t positive if she remained in the area or moved outside of Edge. But now we have her exact location.”

“And you’re absolutely sure this is her?”

“Affirmative. We asked numerous people in the city about her, and everyone was willing to talk. They mentioned she was the one who saved them three years ago, she was one of the leading individuals in building Edge, helping the people when they had no where to go.” Growing quiet, the assistant stepped forward, cautious in asking his next question. “Zane, if I may.”

“If you think it’s worth my time.”

“I’ve followed you since the beginning, but I have yet to understand: why her? Why Alia Strife?”

Snickering, the man known as Zane leaned against his elbows, fingers linking together as he studied his most trustworthy assistant. The young man had been right, they’d been working together for several years, and this would be the first time the assistant questioned Zane’s reasoning. “You are correct, you’ve diligently followed me. Why the sudden curiosity?”

“It’s just…I don’t quite understand the importance of this female. In order to concoct the plan, theoretically, we could use any other female in the world. Why does it have to specifically have to be this one individual?”

Eyeing him carefully, Zane stood, walking around to lean against the front of his desk, arms crossed. “It’s nothing against you, I’m just not sure it’s the best time for you to understand why Alia is so special. For now, just know that she is the ideal candidate for what we seek. In due time, you shall see. We’ll all see how marvelous of a woman Alia Strife truly is!”

“That is vital information, sir,” the assistant bowed. “I thank you for sharing this with me. Now that we found her, what is our next task?”

“Gather as much information about her as you can, more so than the basics.”

“I will make note and send out the team in the morning. Is there anything in particular you want them to uncover?”

“Find out if she travels anywhere outside of the business, everyone she talks to, shops she visits. Importantly, find out if she is involved romantically with another person."

Briskly walking around his desk, Zane retrieved the top document from the file, turning his back as he faced the giant paneled windows. Glancing down, he stroked the edge of the paper, having been printed with a picture of the woman in question. Her two different colored eyes weren’t the ones she’d been born with, though they still penetrated deep, sucking the man back into a world he hadn’t visited since Shinra claimed everything he once loved. 

Standing in silence, Zane’s assistant patiently waited. His superior was known to grow quiet in the middle of discussions, zoning out into the realm of his mentality. Regardless, this didn’t take away from the true fact the assistant believed Zane was a tremendous leader. 

“That’s all. Most importantly, learn everything you can about the one she is involved romantically in. We can use him to our advantage.”

“Again, I will inform the team and they will depart come morning.”

“No, give them a few days. This might take longer than before, they need their rest.”

“Of course, sir. I’ll take my leave.”

Door closing behind the assistant, Zane resumed the position in the chair, swiveling around to face the windows again, photo still in hand. Now alone, the mere image of the woman infuriated him. Crushing his hand without thinking, he torn the image in two, then three, than hundreds as tiny, white pieces fell to the floor. Reclaiming his breathing, the male twirled to his desk, taking hold of another photo in the stack, this one several years older than the one he just ripped. 

Shutting his eyes, Zane imagined the woman in his head; he could clearly picture her beauty. Beautiful, ashy-blonde hair, aquamarine eyes that didn’t glow, and the laugh that could lull anybody from their anger. Opening his own eyes to mere slits, the photo he held in his hand was a different woman than the one he dreamt of. The two woman conflicting him from the inside was enough to draw blood in his mouth, having bit his cheek to hard.

“I’ve finally found you, Alia. And this time, I won’t let you sneak out of my grasp so easily.”

~ oOo ~

_BZZT - BZZT - BZZT - BZZT!_

A hand slammed down on the annoying device ringing in her ears. The constant tone was silenced, though it still echoed across the room. Sitting up, the covers falling of a slender body, a young female gradually stood from the bed, her ashy-blonde tresses falling down the length of her back, just past the edge of her shoulder blades. Stretching her arms upwards, the woman curled backwards, popping her spine in several places, releasing a hearty groan in the process.

“Damn that felt great,” she said.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, the glanced down at the now silent alarm clock, reading it was barely seven in the morning. Making her way across the floor, she parted the curtains hiding the window, the early morning sun leaking inside, warming her skin. Time for a new day, she maneuvered to her closet, grabbing a pair of spandex shorts and a sports bra. Exchanging her pajamas for the items she held, she quickly changed, sitting back on the bed to place socks on her feet. 

Once done, she sat in silence, toes tapping against the floor in anticipation. Jittery, her eyes wandered across to the desk, focusing on the calendar hanging above on the wall. Making her way over, she ran down the dates, finger landing on the circled icon set several days away. Circled several times in thick, bright red ink, the date read May Seventeenth, the date he was supposed to return. Having been gone for nearly one month, she’d been alone in that time, missing her man every night she wasn’t in his arms. The circled date was his anticipated return, though she was told to expect the mission to possibly last longer. Regardless, she was hopeful he would return home sooner rather than later. 

Stepping back to her bed, she knelt by the corner near the nightstand, lifting the mattress to reveal a small black bag; inside lay a small framed picture of her red-headed Turk. Having been taken with his phone, the Turk had been laying in his bed with her by his side, one arm around her shoulder, basking in the evening sunset filtering through the window. They’d been surrounded by the remaining Turks for a majority of the day, started their evening with dinner, then collapsed in bed full of love and laughter. Their faces were flushed red, bright smiles across their lips as Reno decided to snag a photo. Outlining the edge of the frame, she smiled. In no time, Reno would be by her side once more, she just had to grin and bear the duties his job required. 

Returning the photo to its hidden location, she dropped the bed, shoved her feet into a pair of sneakers, then bounced her way downstairs. Sneaking past Marlene and Denzel’s room, she wasn’t all too surprised to hear voice coming from the entrance to the bar.

“Are there many deliveries today?”

“A few, so I shouldn’t be home late as usual.”

“That’s good to hear. So what do you think I should make for dinner tonight?” Stifling a giggle, the woman thought she’d been quiet enough, until her longtime friend called her out. “Good morning, Alia.”

Snickering, she dropped down the remaining steps of the stairs, she entered the front section of their home, being the reimagined Seventh Heaven from Sector Seven. Numerous tables and chairs littered the open floor, all empty as the establishment wasn’t to open until later that evening. Stealing a seat beside the blonde male at the bar, Alia was handed a glass of water from her best friend behind the counter. “Good morning to you too, Tifa. And you, big brother.”

Nodding, Cloud ruffled her hair in response, smirking when she pouted her lips. “Why am I not surprised you’re up early.”

Alia shrugged her shoulders. “Dunno, even though I’m up at this time every morning. One of these days I’d like to sleep in.”

“Then don’t go running, problem solved.” It was her turn to ruffled her brother’s perfectly spiky hair. 

“Yeah, yeah. Say Tifa, need help with breakfast?”

Her friend’s long, dark tresses shook side-to-side. “I got it Alia, thank you though. But here, this is for you.” 

Sliding a plate towards her, Alia smiled at the pieces of buttered toast, quickly consuming one just as it appeared before her. “Mmmmm,” she said with a mouthful, brushing crumbs off her lips. “Perfect as always.”

“…Alia.” Swiveling on the bar stool towards her brother, the blonde female continued eating her plate of toast, knowing exactly what Cloud was going to say. “Slow down, you’re gonna make yourself sick.”

Having already consumed three slices, currently on her fourth, she rolled her eyes, shoving the plate away, only allowing herself to finish the piece in her hand. “I know…But it’s so good!”

“Good enough to give you a stomachache when you head out?”

Thinking for a moment, Alia slowly nodded. “I’ll take the risk.”

“Yet you pushed the plate away.”

“But…you!” Retrieving the ceramic dish, she stole one more slice in rebellion, an act of the younger sister to prove her older brother wrong. “Nah, I won’t get sick.”

“Fine,” he rubbed his temple, all while fighting his mouth to stay neutral. “If you call saying you fell ill, I’m leaving you out there.”

Feigning surprise, Alia reply was nothing short of sarcastic. “Oh no, whatever shall I do if I can’t call my dear brother Cloud!” 

“Oh good gracious you two,” Tifa mumbled, ignoring them, content on sizzling bacon for the kids. 

“Wha’?” Alia asked, mouth full 

“I’m just glad some things haven’t changed,” the bartender offered. “You both bicker the same just like when we were kids.”

“I wouldn’t call it bickering,” Cloud sipped his water. “My sister just can’t accept when she’s in the wrong.”

“No Cloud, I’m fairly certain that’s a Strife trait; you both are stubborn mules.” Spitting water all over the counter, Alia coughed into her hand. Muttering as she grabbed a clean rag, Tiffany said, “I just cleanED the counter…”

“Don’t worry - _cough_ \- I’ll get it,” Alia answered, voice slightly hoarse. Wiping down the surface, the female Strife stood, tossing the wet cloth in a basket on the stairs set aside for laundry. “Tifa, you sure you don’t need any help?”

“Alia, I’m good, promise,” the fighter answered with a smile.

“And you, Cloud? What about those deliveries?”

He merely waved his hand. “Today’s a light day, I’ll take care of it.”

“Aw come on,” she whined. “I feel as if I’ve been a freeloader lately.”

“Oh stop that, Alia.” Multitasking with cooking and cleaning dishes, Tifa paused for the moment, staring long and hard at her childhood friend. “You do more than your fair share around here, give yourself some credit.”“She’s right,” Cloud interjected. “Now go do your morning run. Unless,” the male Strife peered at his sister from the corner of his eye, lips dangling against his glass. “You want to do all the deliveries today, I don’t mind staying home.”

Quick stepping to the front door, she waved her hand. “Never mind, I’m out!” Closing the door, her name was called as it was about to lock, her face appearing through the small crack to see Cloud having turned his seat to her.

“I will need your help in a few days. Keep your schedule open and I’ll let you know.”

“Few days…got it. Later!”

Inside, Tifa couldn’t withhold her laughter any longer. “Your sister is truly something else, sin’t she?”

With a nod, Cloud swallowed the remainder of his drink. “Alia is who she is; wouldn’t want it any other way.”

“I doubt Alia could be anyone else; regardless, we all love her. Well, you more than everyone on this planet.”

Reaching across to grab the last slice of toast, Cloud smiled. “I highly doubt that.”

Arching an eyebrow, the fighter paused. “You think there is someone out there who loves your sister more than you?”

Nodding, Cloud copied her expression. “You don’t?”

Considering his words, Tifa shrugged. “She’s always flown against the wind. I love your sister as my own, but it would take someone with the same spunk to match her own. I mean…Alia doesn’t seem the type of person to settle down with someone. 

“Wanna bet?”

~ oOo ~

After exiting the bar, Alia quickly ran through her stretches, loosening all muscles to begin her routine run. Feet pounding into the concrete, she left, swiftly moving in and out the streets of Edge, the city to replace Midgar and home it’s residents. Having been nearly three years since Midgar fell, life seemed to flow normal once again. Sephiroth had come and gone - twice, along with the Geostigma attack, leaving many dead and even more helpless as their death drew near. Luckily, they’d been rescued by an angel from the grave; Aerith miraculously cured everyone with her lifesaving rainstorm.

Since then, Edge had become a bustling city of growth, ever expanding to accommodate more residents. The earth was still suffering from Shinra’s over-consumption of mako littered the area with pollution, surrounding the area in nothing but a wasteland. The pollution was gradually dissipating, but greenery was still an unknown sight.

Trekking outside the city, Alia knew exactly where she was headed. Having ran the same route an infinite number of times, her feet led her directly towards the end goal. Eyeing her surroundings, the female wished there was more greenery; grass, trees, flowers…Flowers, she thought. Her mind transported to Aerith’s church in the slums, the beautiful golden flowers her Cetra friend grew in a land sucked dry of nutrients and love. Alia herself had always lowed gardening, working alongside her mother as a young child tending to the flowers and vegetables. She’s hope one day to have one of her own; though now, it was probably nigh impossible with the current condition of the planet. 

The further she ran, the more her thoughts rampaged. First to Reno, then to her brother, then the events over the last several years - everything. That’s why she decided to take up running. It wasn’t just to stay healthy; no, this was her way to clear her mind, dissolve the anxiety clouding her vision. And what anxiety could she possibly have? Alia had a home - albeit, it was Tifa and Cloud’s, though it was still a roof nonetheless. She was alive, shouldn’t that count?

Ragged breathing, her feet began an incline, making way up a steep hill towards the cliffs edge at the top. Jumping over rocks, nearly slipping on loose dirt, Alia finally reached her destination: Zack’s resting place. 

Breathing quickly, she rested for a moment to catch her breath, sweat trickling down her skin. Brushing off the grime, Alia knelt before the buster sword, gifted to her brother from Zack. At its base lay the elongated knife she received, having placed it the moment Cloud relinquished his sword, that it was time for it, and Zack, to rest in peace. Smiling, she felt the weapons deserved to be in a better place, somewhere warm, comforting. She’d though about moving the blades to the church, basking in the sun from the ceiling, surrounded by flowers and the pool of healing water. This was an idea to be discussed with Cloud, she would not do it without his consent.

“Hey guys, it’s awhile,” Alia spoke to no one, though she knew the targets could hear her loud and clear. “Your blades gotten a little dirty since I last cleaned it, Zack. Probably should bring a rag next time I stop by.”

Sitting on the dirt, she hugged her knees close, embracing the wind cooling her limbs. Neither sadness nor anger consumed her anymore. Missing Zack and then Aerith tore the woman apart. Death is a part of life that cannot be stopped, and one day, she decided to use their memories to help her live. Even now as she smiled warmly, she was only consumed with times of happiness, and that’s she how she wanted to remember her close friends. 

“Oh!” Startled, she removed her phone from its pocket, the typical victory theme Barrett used to sing being her ringtone. Recognizing the Caller ID, a gasp escaped, the man on the other side rarely had the chance to even call, texting back and forth was the only real way they had communicated for weeks. Swiping his name across the screen, she excitedly asked, “Is this really who I think it is?”

 _“I believe so, cuteness,”_ Reno’s enticing voice came through on her speaker. 

“Then I’m one lucky girl.” Clutching the phone closer to her ear, Alia exhaled, relieved to hear the man’s voice. “I’m really happy you called, Reno.”

_“Me too, Alia, me too. What’re you doing so early this morning?”_

“I went for a run. Still hanging out by Zack’s sword before I head home.”

_“You haven’t run into any monsters, did ya?”_

“Nope. Matter of fact, there weren’t any around. Which is good because I didn’t bring my blades and you still have my EMR.”

Reno groaned slightly through the speaker. _“Don’tcha think ya should’ve brought your knife, or something?”_

“Why? It’s not like I can’t take care of myself. Weapon or no, I can still kick some ass; I’ve learned a thing or two from Tifa.”

_“Believe me, I know. Ya’ll kicked my ass more than enough times to know not to mess with any of ya.”_

At those word she chuckled. “Considering I was one of the few to defeat Sephiroth…I’d say I’m pretty badass.”

_“Oh yeah, a serious badass, with a nice ass, by the way.”_

“Reno,” Alia rolled her eyes. 

_“Heh, sorry, I couldn’t resist. So how’s my peaches? It’s been a long time since I heard your voice.”_

“It has. Well…I’ve been helping with the bar and business as usual, nothing new there. I will need to help Cloud in the next few days for a larger order he has. Other than that…not much.” Hugging herself closer, she imagined it was the red-head’s arms wrapped around her. His warmth, the cologne he wore - she missed it all. “Reno…when are you coming home…?”

_“Hmm, that depends. How soon are ya wanting to see me?”_

“As soon as possible! Seriously, do you even have to ask? I’ve…I’ve missed you, Reno.”

_“Alia…I’ve missed you too. Being stuck around the others for a whole month, well…we’re all getting on each other’s last nerves.”_

“I feel bad for Elena, being the only female and all.”

_“She’s mentioned that before. Though she’s been asking to make you a Turk so she won’t be the only one.”_

The woman laughed wholeheartedly, echoing across the barren landscape surrounding her. “Me? A Turk? Tch, yeah right! Besides the work, could you even imagine me being in a suit all day?”

_“Mmm, you’ve got the body for any kinda clothing, Alia. It’d be interesting…I might like it.”_

“Oh ha ha,” He snickered on the other line. “Reno, your mission…will you have to go on another one just as long? Or will anything in the future be shorter?”

_“Hard to say, peaches; depends all on what Rufus wants us to get done. Honestly, Tseng thought we’d be gone longer than we were.”_

“Whoa, even Tseng can miscalculate sometimes. That’s rare.” Pausing, Alia blinked. Reinstating his words in her head, she stuttered. “W-Wait a second…He thought you’d be gone longer?”

 _“Alia,”_ the Turk stated her name slowly. _“Think about it.”_

And she did. The information was clear, she knew what he meant. It was still unbelievable if it was true. “You’re…you’re home?!”

_“Not in Edge, no. We’re all here at Healen; been back probably…almost an hour, or so.”_

“Let me guess…Tseng wanted your report before you could call me.”

_“There’s that, annnnd…Elena might’ve gotten hurt, so we were helping her outa the chopper and into one of the rooms.”_

Mouth falling open, Alia was stunned. Her female Turk friend was the one member who rarely returned home hurt. Except…Elena was clumsy at times, leaving Alia to wonder why her friend hadn’t sustained more injuries. “Ugh…is she alright? Is it serious?”

 _“Nothing she won’t heal from. She was attacked by a nasty beast as we were getting in the chopper to leave that got her arm pretty bad. Then as we landed at Healen…”_ Reno inhaled sharply. _“Damn, Elena sure is clumsy. She somehow fucking tripped outa the chopper and broke her leg.”_

She slapped her forehead. “Good god, Elena. Well…least she’s at Healen, so the doctors will take good care of her.”

_“Which is why I asked how soon you wanted to see me. Elena wants to see ya too, so I figured I can pick you up in the chopper or you can meet us out here?”_

“…umm,” she took a second to think. Weighing both options, she went with the most convenient. “How ‘bout I meet you there? That way we can take the bike home and not mess with the chopper at the apartment. Give me some time so I can head home, shower and pack a few things.”

_“Sounds good. So we’re thinking…close to noon?”_

“Give or take, yeah” she smiled through her words. Disbelief coursed through the woman, shocked her man was home; for the time being, that is.

_“Perfect. Hurry up peaches! Everyone else misses you, but none more than me. So bring that sweet ass over so I can hug ya to death.”_

“Pft, well I can’t go anywhere with you still on the phone!” Standing, Alia dusted the dirt off her shorts and legs, tapping her foot for the blood to flow. 

_“Agh, that’s mean!”_ The man joked. _“Wha’, you don’t wanna talk with me over the phone anymore?”_

“Reno, if you let me go, the sooner I can shower means the sooner I can drive up to Healen.”

_“Yeah, yeah I get it. Your voice…it’s just nice to hear you, Alia. This month has been too long without ya.”_

Cupping her lips, Alia had been waiting for this moment for nearly thirty days; four weeks; so many hours and even longer minutes. “We’ll just have to wait a little longer. Give me a few hours and I’ll be there. I love you, Reno.”

_“I love you too, Alia. More than you know.”_

Ending the call, she placed the device in her shorts pocket, stretching her calves to be on the safe side before returning home. Returning on the same path she used, Alia was faster, pushing every muscle to its fullest to reach the bar. The environment was a blur as she moved. Having not taken nearly as long to enter the city, she avoided running into people as best she could, speaking her apologies if she passed by too closely. Sooner than expected, Seventh Heaven entered her vision as she rounded the last corner. Extending her arm, Alia shoved the door open, her feet tripping on the welcome mat, tumbling down against the hardwood flooring. 

Face smashed into the ground as she rolled, Alia groaned when her body came to a full stop. Head spinning, she stared upwards at the ceiling, watching the blades of each fan circle slowly. Sweat pouring over her limbs, her chest heaved to and fro, skin on fire while itching, slowly being cooled from the fans. 

“Alia! What the hell! Are you alright?” Standing at her feet, Tifa examined the state of her friend. Taking the hand, Alia was pulled to a standing position, fanning herself to cool off. “Were you chased or something?” Rounding the bar, Tifa walked back with an ice cold glass of water, which Alia nearly drank the entire thing. 

“Felt…like…it…” she panted, still catching her breath. Heart pounding against her ribcage, she slowed her intake, exhaling through her mouth to regain control. “S-Sorry,” Alia glanced back at the door. “I was…I…am…” Placing hands on her knees, she bent forward, knowing she still couldn’t speak. Swallowing the last bit of water, she smacked her lips. “That…really helped. Thank you.”

Taking the glass, Tifa placed it into the sink. “No problem, I was more worried if you were hurt.”

“Nah. Sore yes, but that’s from my run. I sprinted all the way back because I received a call from my friend Callie over in Kalm. She needs my help with something so I’ll be staying with her for a few days.”

“Oh, well that’s sweet of you,” the fighter smiled. “Wait, are you still able to help your brother with that delivery?”

“Of course, it’s no biggie. I told Callie he’d call when I was needed so I’ll drive back. U-Unless you needed my help around here with the kids? I don’t wanna leave everything to you, it’s just earlier you said - ”

 _“Alia.”_ Tifa held her hand up, shaking her head. “Relax. I’ve got everything under control here, there’s no need to worry.”

“Are…you sure? I wasn’t kidding when I said it feels like I don’t do much around here.”

Rolling her eyes, Tifa groaned. “Let it go Alia, we don’t see you that way, alright? Seriously, if you’re not helping with the kids, you’re in the bar, or…helping Cloud organize the business. You do a lot, and we all appreciate what you do.” Patting her friend on the arm, Tifa returned to the bar, resuming her daily routine to prepare the establishment for later. 

“Alright,” Alia mumbled. “Well, if you need anything, I’m yours until I leave. I’ll be in the shower then .”

Heading up the stairs, she closed the door behind, removing the dirtied clothing from her sticky body. Throwing them into the hamper, she moved to her private bathroom, jumping into the shower with cold water drenching her skin. Muffling her scream, her limbs shook until the liquid turned warm, soothing her aching muscles. Lathering her hair with plenty shampoo and conditioner that smelled like peaches, she scrubbed herself clean. Suds washed down the drain as she massaged her legs, cleaning every inch to ensure her cleanliness. Drying herself off, she spent of few minutes ruffling her hair, the long locks still soaked.

Content her hair wasn’t dripping, Alia dressed herself in black shorts, a billowy shirt along with a a checkered red button-up. Donning her feet in boots, she grabbed a duffel bag from her closet, shoving several pairs of underwear, bras, socks and a few outfits; if she needed anything else, it was already at Reno’s from her previous stays. Content she packed the necessities, Alia zipped the bag, dropping it onto the bed as she grabbed her keys on the desk. Attached as the main ring was a mini red chocobo, as it reminded her of Reno’s infamous hair. The silly thing was a purchase he’d given her when he’d gone to the Golden Saucer some time ago. Funnily enough, she gifted him the same trinket, just in blue. 

Keys in hand, she grabbed her bag and headed downstairs, glancing at her phone for the time. Being a quarter to eleven, she’d make the trip to Healen in over an hour.. The establishment wasn’t built that far from Edge, placed at the bottom the lowest mountains to provide the patients who had suffered from Geostigma a serene and calm environment. Now, it was a secondary location for individuals who needed long-term medical stay, or could not be treated efficiently at the local hospital. 

Moving quickly down the stairs, she popped beside her friend to say she was off. “Hey Tifa.” Unfortunately, it meant scaring the fighter half to death.

Screaming, Tifa dropped the pot she was cleaning into the sink, soap covered hands formed into fists, prepared to fight the perpetrator - not knowing it was Alia. Yelling again when she realized who it was, Tifa growled. “Dammit Alia! Don’t scare me like that!”

Spitting as she laughed through closed lips, Alia’s mouth fell open in a holler. “Scare you? All I did was say your name!”

“I didn’t know you were behind me!” Grabbing the towel, she dried off her hands as soap slid and fell to the floor. “What am I gonna do with you,” the woman muttered under her breath.

Poking Tifa’s side, Alia strived to get her longtime friend to smile, successful when her lips cracked upward. “Aww, you love me and you know it!”

“Heh, that I do Alia.” Noticing her pack, Tifa added, “You leaving then?”

“Yes ma’am, I am out. I’ll send Cloud a message letting him know where I’m be. Seriously, Tifa, I’m just a phone call away if you guys need anything.”

“And you know we’ll call if we need too. Now go, don’t keep your friend waiting. I’ll see you in a few days?”

“Few days, a week. Depends if we get into any shenanigans while I’m over there.” Waving, she stepped into the corridor towards the back door. “Tell the kids I’ll miss them. See ya later, Tifa!”

“Drive safe” her motherly voice called through the hallway.

Stepping through the back door, the small alley belonging to the bar led to the garage where she and her brother stored their bikes. Inside, she pulled off the covering, quickly folding the thick material, placing it off to the side. Cloud had _Fenrir_ , his black and gold bike while Alia had _Shiva_ , her dark silver and blue beast. It was the best purchase she’d ever made, and she was glad it was one Reno had been in on idea from the beginning. 

Opening the compartment under the seat, she tossed her bag inside, throwing her leg over the straddle the beautiful beast. Opening the smaller compartment below the speedometer revealed the goggles Reno gifted her when the bike was officially hers; strapping the accessory to her face, Alia adjusted the straps, securing it tightly from falling. They were an exact copy to the red-head’s which he wore every day, whether he was working or not. She was pleasantly surprised when he gave them to her, falling in the love the moment he set them on her face. 

Grabbing her phone, she quickly texted Cloud her plans, where she was and that she would still be available to help him; he just needed to contact her when and where. Message sent, she then tapped a new one to Reno, letting him know she was leaving Edge and would be at Healen in about an hour. With all affairs in order, Alia secured her phone, slowly maneuvering the bike through the garage and out onto the main street beside the bar. Hands gripping the front bars, she gunned the bike, revving its glorious engines as she sped towards the outskirt of the city, leaving the buildings and people behind. Pushing her bike further, Alia sped on through, leaving a trail of dust in her absence, limbs soaking in the sun. Wind flowing through her drying hair, the woman grinned, knowing she was that much closer to seeing her favorite red-head. He hadn’t just become her boyfriend; Reno was her rock, the man she trusted with all her secrets. 

_Except one._

Shaking her head, she tossed the thought away, focusing on the road instead; it was only time blocking her from being in Reno’s arms. Once there, she was determined to not to let him go.


	2. Her Blood Red Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Is it just me, or has my writing strengthened? I think I’ve definitely approved since I first posted this - five years ago! Crap, where has the time gone?
> 
> Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII does not belong to me, I personally own Alia, any other OC’s and this fanfiction. I hold no Copyright over any direct quotes used from FFVII, FFVII: Remake, or FFVII Advent Children.

_“…understood.” Having turned towards his partner, Rude replaced his phone, grasping the control handle of the Shinra helicopter we was piloting. “The Avalanche mission’s been approved. We are to proceed as planned.”_

_Groaning from his co-pilot seat, Reno merely sat, mind wandering from events earlier that morning. “This is bullshit, what the hell are they thinking?” Moving his glance to the night sky, Sector 7 sat below, its inhabitants unaware of the pain about to be dropped upon then._

_Literally._

_“ **‘Threats to public order are to be summarily out down.’** This is what we’ve always done,” Rude quoted._

_“Hmph,” the redhead wouldn’t glance over at his partner. **“Summarily put down,”** he restated, reminding himself exactly what was required of him in being a Turk. Not quite sure what to say, Rude was at a loss, more so than usual. It seemed his partner was struggling with their assignment, and here he was, spitting out the textbook job requirement word from word of their contract. “Guess it’s a little late to grow a conscious…meh.” Leaning against his hands on the seats headrest, Reno tried to relax in bis seat. Knowing there wasn’t much he could do; orders were orders, and he had to follow them._

_Maneuvering the chopper closer to the Sector 7 pillar, Rude respected his partner’s apparent need for silence, except, he ignored it, sensing they should hold a conversation before their duties became the focus of their attention. “Reno.” Voice blunt, the typical stoic man cared for the redhead. Not answering, the bald male called him again. “What’s got you so quiet tonight. Is it that girl you mentioned earlier?”_

_Fiery ponytail whipping over his shoulders, Reno twisted his neck towards Rude. “Wha’ the hell?! Why’re you asking something like that **now?** ”_

_“You haven’t been yourself since returning from your visit with Aerith. I assumed it was about the girl. Usually when you meet someone you don’t shut up about them.”“Tch, yeah whatever.” Arms crossed, Reno knew full well his partner was right. He had stayed in Sector 5 longer than he should have, actually enjoying his conversation with Alia. It wasn’t a long conversation, though it didn’t have to be. The woman transfixed the redhead, and her patch-covered face was the only image conjuring within his sight. She was illusive; he could hear her voice, the sweetest laughter, hell, her bold attitude was electrifying and he craved more._

_“It was just this one time you saw her, right? What was so special.”_

_“What **wasn’t** special? That’s what needs to be asked.” Huffing, Reno knew he was getting heated for no apparent reason. Rude hadn’t done anything, it was all on himself. “She…” Growling, Reno slung his head back against the seat, anger boiling his veins. “Fucking shit man, she was…she was perfect.”_

_Eyebrows burrowing up into his shaved head, Rude had never heard his partner-turned-friend speak in such a matter regarding a woman. Typically it was always about their sexual escapades and how he probably wouldn’t see that particular woman again, deciding to move on to another. Blinking, Rude thought back to the confrontation with Aerith this afternoon, having battled her new blonde boy toy. Not just those two as Reno had described his encounter, there was Aerith, the blonde, and a third - a woman._

_“Reno…” Knowing he should ask, Rude spared a peek across the chopper. “This woman, was she…?”_

**_“Rude!”_ **

_Snapping head forward, the bald man realized his partner’s cry. They had reached the pillar, only to be welcomed by a sea of bullets. Nearly rolling the chopper away from the metal storm, he angled the beast forward, having to retain order to fulfill their unforeseen assignment to eliminate an entire population of Midgar, only to wipe out the terrorist organization, Avalanche. Maintaining their advantage against the firearms, Rude halted the chopper in place, maneuvering it’s gatling gun to attack, to unleash its own firestorm of hell. It hadn’t been long into the fight when the radio static ignited, Tseng appearing back at Headquarters to provide the necessary code needed to finish their unethical plan._

**_“Reno, Rude, do you copy.”_ **

_“Copy,” Reno gritted his teeth._

_**“Good, here is what you’ll need. Plate separation code is…”** Both Turks focused, memorizing the numerical code for the central computer. **“Got it?”**_

_“Yeah, yeah, of course I do! We can drop the damn thing whenever…it’s just that…” Rude continued to edge the chopper closer, firing bullets one after another. Pissed they weren’t pushing the sector citizens further so they could complete their assignment, Reno leaned over in his chair, anger rolling off of him to Rude, though not from his partner’s actions. “You got a death wish or something? Because I sure as shit don’t!”_

**_“Reno, what’s happening? Do we have a problem?”_ **

_Swallowing, the redhead fought in lying to his supervisor, caught between his oral compass and his duty to Shinra. “Not really. Small arms fire from some local boys trying to defend the pillar.”_

**_“More would-be heroes, huh? Sending reinforcements. The more players that take the stage, the better.”_ **

_Acknowledging his supervisor’s words, Reno still didn’t want to accept it. “So that’s what we are, huh?”_

_Deciding to not reply, Tseng merely said, ,strong >“Contact me when the mission is complete,” his voice causing static to echo, leaving the radio to fall silent._

_Silence fell upon the Turks, numbing their senses to death they were about to bring. Floating near the stairwell halfway to the pillars peak, they had finally extinguished the last firearms, leaving them an open opportunity to dock up top. Taking the lever, Rude began to rise, Reno’s arm halting his movement as he noticed another soldier running up the stairs. Blinding the man with the choppers spotlight, he now froze, hiding his sight from the white light._

_“Testing, testing…” Over the speaker, Reno spoke loud and clear, using this chance to exclaim their plan across the sector it was the terrorists plan to blow up the pillar, not Shira’s. “Attention Avalanche scum! We know all about your evil plans to destroy the pillar. But the Turks - ahem! But Shinra - that’s us - won’t let you get away with it! So go crawl back into whatever hole you crawled out of, or something!” Pausing, he then added, “That oughta do it, right?”_

_Speaker turned off, Rude didn’t move, focused on the individual about to be filled with bullets. “Eh, good enough.”_

_Grinning all the same, Reno seemed pleased; that is, until his vision caught sight of the male. “Wait, I know you…” Spiky blonde hair, massive sword, SOLDIER attire; it was him. “Mister ‘First Class’.” Surprised to see him once more, Reno chuckled, not knowing he would have a second chance to demonstrate his clean up duty. Taking hold of the artillery, he aimed the gun directly at Cloud. “First-class asshole. Gotcha now!”_

_Down below, Alia left Tifa and Aerith to watch after Wedge, knowing she needed to run after her brother, refusing Cloud to face the enemy on his own. Thigh muscles forced to the extent, she rounded the corner, not quite sure what she was about to experience as she left her friends behind. One flight, two flights, soon she was reaching the halfway point to see a voice echo from a Shinra helicopter. Words flowed right into her ears, its topic not the issue, but the voice. Barely encountering the person this afternoon, she stored the memory deep into her heart, locking it away for safe keeping._

_Allowing the words to sink in, her lip snarled, as she would not allow her brother to die. One step forward, the helicopter lowered its gun and began firing at someone running up the flight above her. Glimpsing through the metal steps over her head, she realized it was Cloud, avoiding each bullet as he reached someplace to guard himself._

_“You ain’t got nowhere to run!”_

_Rounding the corner, Alia screamed into the cool night air. **“STOOOP!!!** ”_

_In the chopper, Reno caught the glimpse of ashy blonde hair from his peripherals, yet the gun in moved in her direction on its own accord, the assumption that it was another infiltrator. The rainstorm of bullets showered upon her beautiful form, Alia simply moved out of its way, thighs jumping in a circular motion, hovering above the ground as she landed on the ramp right below Cloud. Mako-infused eye and the patch had Reno hesitate, realizing he could’ve killed the woman penetrating his thoughts all day._

_“Alia!” Choking on her name, the two stared through glass, a gun pointed directly at the woman, arms clenched in taut fists at her side._

_“ **That’s** her? She’s the one with the blonde SOLDIER from earlier!” Having his suspicions, Rude speculated the woman from his afternoon and the one from Reno’s were the same individual. For her to be a member of the terrorist group and to have caught his partners attention left the bald man with a sickening feeling in his stomach; this would not bode well for either one._

_“Don’t hurt Cloud! Please don’t hurt my **brother!** ”_

_“ALIA!” Risking to expose himself, Cloud screamed at his sister. “What the hell are you doing?!”_

_Hands falling from the wheel, Reno froze on the spot, face contorted in pain upon realizing the girl he’d been fantasizing about the last several hours was one person he now was assigned to kill. Simultaneously, it clicked in Alia’s brain the newest enemy added to her radar was the redheaded Turk. Complications were always to be assumed; ones like these, however, were variables the two wished weren’t part of their reality._

_“Brother…mister first-class is her…brother? Fucking **SHIT!** ” Ignoring her, Reno blew the gun towards Cloud, releasing a new stream of bullets he barely dodged behind the thick canisters._

_“PLEASE STOP IT!!” Screaming more, Alia ran directly into the fire, somehow zigzagging quickly through each bullet, missing every single one. Reno and Rude watched in confusion, her lightning fast reflexes almost invisible to their eyes as she reached her brother with naught a scratch. Gripping her hand, Cloud forced her body into his, holding his sister tightly as they were nearly out of time for an escape._

_“You could’ve killed yourself!” he scolded her._

_“Probably,” she gasped, peering around the corner to the chopper circling their location. “Regardless of why we’re fighting, no one gets away with trying to kill my brother.” Not even if it had been the man on her mind all day._

_From that point on, Tifa eventually joined their side, busting through each pillar level until they reached the top, Barretts voice filtering their hearing as he was the sole individual keeping Shinra at bay from the main computer. Gun exploding bullets left and right, the four of them rolled across the metal landing, narrowly avoiding the Turks attempts to end their life. Having rolled off to the side, she heard Reno’s speech as he jumped rom the chopper, landing directly on her brother as they slung their attacks at one another, neither landing a single blow. Moving to the pillar’s control panel, Barrett screamed at the redhead, to which his response was cocky, the tone vibrating down the length of Alia’s body._

_Having entered the correct code, the panel’s voice resounded over the drum of metal against metal, repeating the same phrase: “Plate separation authorized - awaiting confirmation.”_

_As Rude blocked everyone’s path to his partner, Alia was the only one who could reach the redhead to stop the immoral plans to kill thousands of people. Raising her scythe blades, she thrust down onto Reno, teeth biting her own cheeks, blood coating her tongue. If she had stumbled a second to late, the button would have been pushed, dropping the plate upon Sector 7; luckily, her attack landed the moment his finger brushed against the mechanism._

_“No you don’t!” Twirled around, Reno raised his extended EMR, their blades clashing as her feet touched the ground. Each held the attention of the other, sight wide with similar sensations coursing throughout their being; fear, frustration, regret, heartbreak._

_Longing._

_“…Reno?”_

_Her cry alone left the man faulty, fully aware his assignment was wrong while wanting to save only Alia. Weapons extended the very barrier between the two to separate their ethical sides, clearly signifying where their loyalty stood. “Alia, I…I’m sorry…”_

_From there it was an all out battle: the Turks versus Avalanche, one to destroy Sector 7 and one to save it._

_The fight raged on, an endless battle of matched strength. Alia and the others assaulted Reno on the their level with Rude shooting at them from the safety of the chopper. Barrett inflicted enough damage on the beast to send it flying into the steel ground, only for the bald Turk to have escaped. And thus it continued. Neither one stopped; if an ally fell, the others were their to raise them up. Alia was set on healing her comrades, vision concentrated solely on the redhead, who had not once landed an attack on her. At one point, Rude meandered his way through her scythe blades, able to land two deadly blows, one against the cheek, the other into her back, rendering the woman incapacitated. World spinning, the blonde fell, body limp as she struggled to gain a decent breath._

_It didn’t matter as the final blow was soon delivered by Cloud._

_Reno falling beside, he crawled to retrieved his EMR, Cloud lowered his massive weapon, its flat edge pressed right up to the Turk’s nose. Following the metal upward, Reno peered at the man who could kill him, the mako glare from her brother tipped enough over the edge by the situation. “How do we stop it?”_

_Raising a hand for surrender, Reno’s laugh was hallow, falling onto his back in his defeat. “Who knows.” His statement, not a question as he spread out like an angel. Alia was able to crane her neck upwards, sharing a glance with Cloud just as Rude ran, beelining for the control panel. Without the strength to move, Alia crawled towards the redhead as the others were transfixed to stop the panel from exploding, she shakily traced a finger against the vibrant red tattoos upon his cheekbones. Risking everything, her hand fell against his chest, the familiar green light glowing from her palm, slowly wavering over the man’s skin. It was tedious, her focus unable to carry on for the time needed to help the way she wanted._

_He was suddenly awake._

_“…why?” Voice coarse, Reno could only speak loud enough to hear over the evacuation sirens. “Why would you…?”_

_“I don’t know,” the reply was honest. Raising her hand back to his cheek, she attempted to heal the gashes requiring the most attention; she was never given the chance. Grasping her already loose eyepatch, Reno tore the thin fabric off, knowing the truth behind their reality; he would most likely never see Alia again after this point. Desire controlled his movements as one shade held her case of mako, blue mixed with green in the center. The other?_

_Its color was blood red._

_“Your eye, it’s…beautiful.” Frowning by his choice in words, Alia knew her face betrayed the emotions she should’ve felt, the heat smoldering amongst her skin. Copying what she’d done to him, Reno managed to raise a weak hand, knuckle brushing over her crimson skin as it rose higher to trace around her red eye. “Believe it, peaches…I think you’re beautiful…”_

_Hand falling limp, Reno consciousness fell into a deep sleep, eyelids gently fluttering. Mouth agape, Alia gently shook the redhead, hoping he would stir and promptly explain what he meant. Peaches? Where the hell had that come from? Urging her brain to think, the quickened steps running called her attention, noticing Rude kneeling to retrieve his partner. As the man reached for Reno’s EMR, Alia struck first, snatching the weapon as she curled into her body, wanting, no, **needing** to take this with her. Fiddling with the end of her jacket, she quickly detached the chocobo pendant from its position on a long chain, her shaky fingers handing the charm to the Turk._

_“Give this to Reno, please!” She begged, not knowing if he would even grasp the pendant from her hand._

_Even through his sunglasses, Alia could see the man peering through her; not at her, but through her.”Why should I?”_

_“Because I’m taking his weapon! A-And in order for Reno to retrieve it, he has to find and give me back this pendant!”_

_“What’re your intentions with my partner?” Rude was inquisitive. Not the time nor place to do so, he witnessed the tension, chemistry, whatever it could be described as; the man simply knew there was something he didn’t understand between his Turk partner and the female Avalanche member._

_“I’m honestly not sure…but I just know I need to see him again. Please?” Pleading, hand held as high her muscles would allow, Rude snatched the chocobo from her hand. Curious why he was to give his partner this item, Rude didn’t question, Alia’s earnest plea grasped his regard to honor her request. Clenching the fingers tightly to keep the pendant safe, he nodded once._

_“I promise.”_

~ oOo ~

Alia’s legs were beginning to cramp after sitting astride her bike for more than an hour; most likely she was tense from excitement in finally seeing her favorite redhead.

Having the last month spent without Reno, Alia assisted more with the delivery business, running in and around the city satisfying customer demands with their packages. A typical day started with her and Cloud roaming the city together, rarely would they separate unless it would help to end their day sooner. Today was the first time in a long while she was driving on her own and she was in love steering away from Edge towards the rocky foothills of the mountains. The further she drove from the city, the more greenery to enter her environment. Thick forests, flowers, the occasional wildlife, bright blue skies. Alia was living for the smell, how the wind gently kissed her face. 

Sooner than predicted, she was upon Healen. The original purpose of the structure was to house individuals affected from the Geostigma outbreak the previous year, which then turned into a temporary Headquarters for the Turks and their President from the Shinra Electric Power Company. Though still in operation as a medical facility, Healen was now a long-term residence for those who could not obtain the appropriate care from the hospital in Edge. With the Geostigma attack in the past and now cured, the remaining members of the Shinra Company established a new HQ in Edge; again, only temporary until construction was complete on the building that’s been in progress for the past year. 

Cocking her head towards the metal sign indicating she was nearing the facility, she gunned the gas, pushing her bike up the remaining section of the drive. Glancing up towards the front windows, her eyes blinked several times, thinking she’d seen a figure through the glass as she had rounded the last curve in the road. Knowing it could’ve been anyone, Alia slowed her speed as she neared the ramp at the entrance. Tucking her glasses in their appropriate compartment, the woman stalled. Mind momentarily wondering, she couldn’t help but look back on the last few years. 

In the time she and Cloud entered Midgar nearly three years ago towards the end of their bodies recovering from mako poisoning, she was succumbed from memories of her and Avalanche desperately working to save the planet. Initially, she’d grown up praising the Shinra Company for its innovativeness, wanting nothing more than to become an employee and change the world. That is, until she, Cloud and Zack were tortured for four years under the menacing hands of Professor Hojo. Those feelings were of the past, now that she had Reno in her life and had befriended the other Turks and their President. If she hadn’t entered a relationship with the infamous redhead, she wasn’t sure where she would be now.

Besides, Reno was a man she should’ve _never_ developed feelings for while fighting for the planet’s life. He was the same man who was ordered to collapse the place onto Sector 7; he was the same man who had chased them as the enemy around the world; but…he was the one man who, after all their suffering, had won her heart. He had changed over the last few years; the difference visible to Alia and her Turk friends. Reno was still his goofy, lazy ass self; at his core, he was a loyal, hard worker with his own morals and ethics she greatly respected. 

Memories were nice, but they were a curse if one tends to delve deep in the past. With a shake of her head, Alia turned off the engine, slowly maneuvering up the ramp to the front doors. Once she neared closer, her head popped up, having kept it cast down, still deep in thought; she reeled, having finally noticed the tall figure leaning against the railing. Backs towards her, she knew it was Reno; his red mane flowed down against his back like a whip of flame, the tousled, short strands atop his head wild and spiky. God how she _loved_ his hair, always wanting to braid the long strands or run her fingers through its entirety. 

Turning from the sound of her footsteps, facing Alia as she halted mid-step. Flaming hair billowed in the breeze, the afternoon sun highlighting the red cheekbone tattoos against his porcelain skin. Standing in her frozen spot, Alia merely stared at the man, unable to believe he was finally here in the flesh, her body deprived of his warmth. Heart screaming to move, her legs wouldn’t listen. All it took was his voice.

“Alia,” Reno breathed. The sound of her name off his lips was the kindle to her own fire. Bursting from her placement, she jumped into his waiting arms, her limbs wrapping tightly onto his neck, never letting go. Ashy blonde hair and red clashed as he twirled the woman around. Hands bruising her waist from his grip, Reno placed her down, lips crashing together into a searing kiss, finally reunited to consume each other. His larger hands found her cheek as hers gripped the lapel of his jacket, holding one another in a death grip. Moving as one, they gave zero fucks if others were watching through the window. Their friends knew these two had been away from each other’s touch long enough to know they deserved several minutes of privacy. 

Having only released her hold to suck in air, Alia couldn’t look away from the majestic blue eyes he held. Unlike her one eye, which glowed from mako infusion, his were perfectly clear and simply mesmerizing. 

Gazing into her wondrous orbs, Reno couldn’t believe the woman he loved was here. Having not seen her in a few weeks other than the photo he kept in his wallet, it had killed the Turk knowing they were hundreds of miles apart, different continents and oceans separating them. Besides those which were framed in his apartment, the photo he kept on hand remained in his wallet. It was one he’d taken without her knowing, the late afternoon sun perfectly capturing her face, creating a natural glow upon her already perfect skin. She had been laughing at something he said, her eyes warm, sparkling from joy as she smiled, cheeks tinted orangish-pink, ever to remind him of his favorite fruit, the reason behind her beloved nickname. 

Rubbing his thumb along her swollen lip, Reno smiled. No smirks, no grins; an actual smile she retrieved from the depths of a healed soul. “Hello peaches,” he murmured, laying his lips lightly upon her forehead. 

“Hello handsome,” she replied, voice as silky as he’d remembered. Phone conversations here and there had done the man no justice. Leaning his forehead onto hers, they simply stood there, backing in the suns warmth. Peering upward, Alia brought to fingertips to his tattoos, lightly tracing the basic, yet alluring symbol. For whatever reason, it had become routine to trace the man’s tattoos; it was her way of knowing he was real, and he was finally home.

Releasing a contented sigh, Reno stole another kiss from Alia’s luscious lips, never able to get enough. _I cannot get enough of her, his mind wandered._ Cocking his head to the side, he asked, “Miss me?”

Copying the same move, the woman coyly smiled. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Mmm, someone’s a little spitfire today, aren’t we?” Stealing another kiss, Alia braced onto her tiptoes, tilting her head enough their tongues melted, consuming in a battle of remembrance, not dominance. Stepping down, Reno had to blink a few times as the woman acted like she’d done nothing wrong. “You know, we can always skip saying hi to everyone and head back to my place.”

Her first response was to flick his arm. “Ugh! No way! I want to see everyone and check in on Elena.” Holding the spot on his arm, Reno pretended it hurt as he pouted his lips. “Oi, you’re such a baby.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Mm, I don’t think so.”

“Mm, I beg to differ, especially when you’re around me.”

Considering her words, the man shrugged, the locks of his long ponytail swishing back and forth. “Alright, ya got me! Bu’ what can I say? You, Alia dear, are my weakness.” Chuckling the way her lips curved upward, Reno ran his finger down the length of her cheek. “Why’re you so beautiful?”

“Can’t say,” she replied, tilting her head to feel more of his finger. “Then again, my mom was beautiful too.”

Unsure how to answer, Reno instead kissed the woman. They’d had conversations about Alia’s parents before, how her father died when she and Cloud were very young - too young she barely remembered him - and how their mother past when Sephiroth destroyed Nibelheim. “C’mon,” he nudged her chin. “Let’s get you inside, the others were excited to hear you were coming by. The sooner we get you in, the sooner we can have some time to ourselves.”

Taking her hand in his, Reno opened the front door of Healen for her, allowing Alia to enter first. Same as it had been since its construction, the front room contained a large desk, a sofa along the far wall with large floor to ceiling windows on the back side, allowing all to see the wondrous nature lurking beyond. Blinds fully open, the afternoon filtered through, casting a warm glow upon the floor. Surprisingly, no one was there, the room empty of other people. Glancing up, Alia quirked an eyebrow, having thought the others would’ve been waiting for her here. Shrugging his shoulders, Reno stepped off to the door leading to the main hallway, clicking a button upon the internal speaker, the static piercing through as he said, “Yo, where’s everyone at? There’s someone who wants to say hi.” As the redhead reclaimed his position beside Alia, the door opened, Reno’s partner walking out as he tugged on the sleeves of his uniform jacket. 

“Rude!” Alia exclaimed happily, throwing her arms around the muscular man’s waist. 

Reno stood idly by, watching the scene before him unfold. The light blush growing in Rude’s cheeks hastily disappeared the two partners made eye contact. Glad he was wearing those infamous sunglasses, Rude tussled the woman’s hair, she shriek of surprise allowing the tall male to display a smile, a rarity for the quiet, deadly Turk. 

“Didn’t think you’d be here so early,” Rude’s gruff voice entered the woman’s ears.

“I told Reno after twelve, didn’t he tell you that?”

“He did, but the drive can take a bit longer sometimes.”

“Not with my bike it can’t. How’s Elena? Reno said she was hurt when you were heading back this morning?”

“Nothing you can’t bounce back from,” Rude answered.

Peering back and forth between both males, Alia craned her neck to the door, leading somewhere to wherever her friend lay. “Am I allowed to go see her?”

“Of course you can Alia, there’s no hindrance from her injury.” Blonde hair, white suit and arms crossed over his chest, Rufus entered the room. Had it been three years ago, there was a high possibility Alia would’ve socked the Shinra President in the jaw for everything he’d caused to the planet, and herself. 

But that was then, this was now.

Acknowledging the President, Alia held her hand out, waiting for him to take it. “Rufus, it’s always a pleasure.” Taking her hand, the woman used his leverage to pull him against her, trapping the man just as she’d done with Rude. Stiffening upon contact, Rufus stood, not sure what to do. “What? Afraid of a girl giving you a hug?”

“Not at all,” his voice smooth, confident. Tightening an arm around her, Rufus stepped back. It was still strange, being in the same space with those who she considered evil not so long ago and yet here she was, holding civilized conversations with each. Everything had changed in such a short time from how Rufus believed his company should be run to now. There was progress with the newly established Shinra Company; from that alone, the woman knew the President was desiring to make amends regarding the travesty both he and his father brought unto their world. She saw the difference from then and now, firmly backing the man because he sincerely had a change of heart. 

Boy did it take some time before she could be in his presence without wanting to hit him, that’s for sure. 

“It is good to see you, Alia. I trust you were able to survive without Reno for a months time?”

“Somehow,” she mumbled, stepping backwards to Reno’s side. “It was quieter than usual, but I lived, happy everyone’s back safe in one piece. Except…for Elena?”

“She’s in one piece, at least.” A fourth voice entered their conversation, Alia having not heard the door open and close. 

“Welcome back Tseng!” Jumping to his side as she did everyone else, Alia surprised the man with a quick side hug, bouncing back to Reno’s side, right where she belonged. 

“You are quite the hugger, aren’t you, Alia?”

“You don’t like the way I welcome you back? I could always bring cookies next time.” From her peripheral, the woman could see Rude silently nodding, in agreement how cookies should be brought. “Heh, well alright, I guess you prefer cookies than my hugs. 

Clamping his arm across her back, Reno shrugged, weighing the two options as he could have both once they returned to Edge. “I mean…bring these guys cookies so you can leave all your hugs for me. Ow! What the hell’s that for?” Having pinched his hand, Reno hissed, caressing the reddened skin as Alia smirked. 

“God you’re so selfish, wanting me all to yourself.”

“…and your point is?”

Shaking her head, Alia ignored the redhead’s comment by asking, “So, Elena? Which room is she in? Can I go see her now?”

“There’s no need to ask.” All three men stepping aside, Tseng held his hand out for her to enter the door. “Down the hall, last door on your right.”

“Thank you.” Tapping Reno’s hand, he kissed the top of her head, watching as she quickly made way through the door, her soft footsteps decreasing their echo as she reached the appropriate room. Upon hearing the second door open and close, all four men released their collective sigh at the same moment. 

Moving around the room, each male found their spot where they typically stood or sat when all were gathered. Rufus took hold of the chair behind the desk, Tseng stood beside the President, Reno claimed the couch as he lay down, feet sprawled over the cushioned edge as Rude leaned against the wall beside the door. 

Ignoring the silence fallen over his coworkers and friends, Tseng acknowledged his Second-in-Command. “She looks good Reno. Has she been here long?”

“Nah, probably only five or ten minutes; we were outside for awhile.”

Typing away at his computer, Rufus didn’t need to glance at his men when speaking. “Did she ask anything regarding your return, or the mission?”

“Only thing so far is Elena and her injury. Knowing her though, she’s curious.”

“Alia is a very inquisitive person, certainly an undoing characteristic of hers.” Typing away on his computer, Rufus shoved the keyboard away, lacing his fingers upon the wood of his desk. “In the meantime, you know she still needs to be kept in the dark. Until we know more of what’s going on, she cannot - ”

“Rufus,” Reno interrupted, turning his head just slightly to peer at him square in the eye. “How long do you expect me to keep lying to her? Sooner or later, Alia will find out what we’re hiding, and I’m afraid she’ll discover everything on her own terms.”

Sitting straighter in his chair, Rufus rubbed his temples, finger tips tapping away in nervousness. “I…am well aware of that, yes. For now, we cannot move forward in telling her unless we have a stronger grasp of the perpetrator.” Returning his employees stare, Rufus added, “Listen. Say you did decide to come clean and lay all we have before her; all the missions I’ve sent you on these past months, the videos, emails…Wouldn’t you want to tell her when you had concrete evidence who this person is that’s after her? No, to keep Alia safe, we must remain silent.”

“Of course, you’ve known that’s been my answer from the beginning. But we could keep her safe no matter what! I’m safe to assume everyone here would give their life if it meant keeping Alia safe from whoever this asshole is.” Peeking at his longtime partner, Rude nodded curtly, no persuasion needed regarding the redhead’s words. Tseng pursed his lips when their glances connected, head barely moving in agreement. Reno knew his superior’s actions; he wasn’t disagreeing, he was astonished there was someone out there wanting to hurt Alia Strife. 

“We’re all in the same boat as you, Reno. I want to tell her everything. We need more evidence, at least a trail that’ll lead us to this man.”

Hand forming into a tightly wound fist, Reno soothed his breathing, casting his eyes away as he released his fingers. All the fury growing inside needed a release as he grew worried his emotions would override his sense of whatever logic he did hold. Inhaling deeply, he was slow to give a reply, mouth hanging ajar, deciding to close his lips instead.

Sighing to himself, the President ran a hand through his unruly hair. “Reno, listen. I understand your concerns, and believe me, we want nothing more than to come clean. Do you think we approve in keeping these secrets from her? Alia has done so much for us these last few years and this is how we repay her? We know she would want to be told what’s really going on, but…this really is the best choice.”

“The best choice is to keep her in the dark…fucking shit.” Reno reiterated, mumbling to himself. “I still don’t like it,” his tone turned sharp.

“We’re asking you to trust us, Reno.” It was Tseng to speak this time.

“Tch, so by trusting you with this, there’s the chance I could lose Alia’s trust in me? All because we’re withholding classified information how a psychotic fucker is after my girlfriend…and probably wants to kill her. Shit, we don’t even know what the hell he wants with her anyway!”

Standing, Rufus moved around his desk, leaning against the edge. “We _will_ find out why he’s doing this. In the meantime, can I expect you’ll hold up your facade?”

The red-haired Turk remained silent for a minute, nodding his after after a few seconds ticked by. “Yes sir, but only on one condition.”

“And what would that be?”

Cross his arms behind his head, Reno stared upward at the ceiling. “If all this explodes in our faces and Alia does come to uncover all we’ve kept hidden, everyone in this room, including you, sir, are to come clean and give her the truth. We’re all doing this to protect her, I get that, but this is also my relationship with her that’s potentially on the line if she were to ever find out. From day one I’ve been against not wanting to tell her and I don’t want her to think this was my plan.” All three males stood quietly, darting glances back and forth as Reno spoke his condition. “Rufus, Tseng, Rude…I love that woman with all my heart.” Teeth gritting one another, Reno was overcome with the love he unequivocally held for this one woman. “And I sure as hell will not let this fucking lie tear it down. So…is it a deal? Or not?”

The President could only watch his longtime employee and smile. Reno had certainly come a long way in the time Rufus had known the redhead, especially since Alia entered his life. She’d worked magic underneath the skin of the infamous Turk, leaving Rufus to hope they’d be able to find the man responsible in their hidden files. _She and Reno deserve a future they deserve…one they’ve been fighting for since they met in the slums of Sector Five._

“Deal,” the President replied quickly. Confirming with the other two Turks, he called their names. “All good Tseng, Rude?”

“Agreed.”

“Understood.”

“Then it’s settled.” Relaxing his form, Rufus dropped his arms, grasping the desks edging. “Once Reno and Alia leave, inform Elena what we have discussed here.”

“Ye sir,” they spoke simultaneously. 

Knowing he could trust their words, Reno crossed his legs, heaving a tremendous sigh as he glanced at the door, wondering what the two girls were up to. “You act as if you’ve had a long day.”

“We kinda have, sir.”

“Hm, yes I guess you’re right. Still, Alia’s here, you should be smiling.”

“Yeah, about that.” Maneuvering his lithe frame until he was seated in a sitting position, Reno leaned forward, elbows position directly onto his knees. “How long do we have until we need to leave again?”

“That depends.” Claiming his seat, Rufus scrolled through the computer screen displaying the endless line of emails. Scrolling past the ones he hadn’t read, the President was glad to see he had no new messages from the one who’d been in contact with him. “For now, I’m giving everyone a few days off, unless we receive something else.”

“That’ll only lead us on anther wild goose chase.”

Rufus grasped the bridge of his nose. “Most likely. Still, it’s better than waiting to see if they’ll strike.”

Through his bosses words, Reno was taken back to the moment they’d received the first piece of communication demanding Alia be handed over, threatening that he would activate the Mako Reactors if they didn’t comply. It was very blunt, straightforward, to which they all thought it was a joke; until they have received a second, having been more convincing than the original. Having first traversed to Fort Condor, the Turks were met with hostility from the inhabitants, those living there having assumed they were threatening their lives as they’d done before. When all confusion was cleared, the Turks explained their unexpected visit was to stop the culprit from extracting Mako. 

From there, it was as Rufus stated - their lives have been enveloped in a wild goose chase. 

One email then another, all from an untraceable address. First each contained a letter, stating the next reactor they would attack and when, always ending with a demand for the Turks to exchange Alia for the planets safety. Confused, presuming the demands were a bluff to cause problems between the people and the new image Shinra held, Rufus still wanted this individual to pay for threatening the planet, and Alia. 

Everything started roughly one year prior. The lengthy emails came first, then after quelling issues with two reactors, their was silence for a month. That is, until Reno was the only individual to have received the next email; one which contained a recorded video of a male, having purposely blurred his face. Describing all he had planned if Alia was not handed over, everyone was left worried. Knowing they would never hand Alia to someone threatening the planet, everyone still wondered what would be the outcome if they didn’t do anything to contain the matter? Also, why now? Three years after Meteor was destroyed seemed a bit odd, considering no one could formulate a correlation between igniting the reactors and Alia. It wasn’t until the next video when Reno’s fears for the woman became true and confirmed. 

_Fail to comply and I will personally see that she is corrupted in a way you couldn’t possibly imagine._

Shaking his head to throw away such memories, Reno knew remembering what those emails contained would only send him spiraling down onto a dark path. It struck the man odd how he was the one to receive the videos, as the other emails had been sent to everyone’s inbox. The months having past, Reno attempted to strip his mind of the videos content. 

_Corrupted._

_Destroyed._

_Remove from this earth._

The male in each recording seemed to only want Alia in order to remove her from this world. Why else would he use such language? Biting the inside of his cheek, Reno knew his mind was only driving in circles. Then, and now, he would never, ever let anyone lay a hair on Alia. She was his everything, as she was the only woman he’d met who mystified him from the beginning; being a enigma he couldn’t figure out, yet so desperately wanted to.

He’d been caught off guard, finding Alia in the middle of a steel pile, having apparently fallen from the plate _three-hundred_ meters high. Her sass, the instant need to heal him, the fact she remained to speak with him despite knowing he was a Turk. Then there was the whole patch covering her left eye, how she cleverly took his EMR whilst pleading Rude her pendant to give to him - a secretive technique to see the redhead once more. 

Alia Strife was a conundrum which drove Reno crazy. She held her own secrets as he had his, except that didn’t keep the two from finding each other during their journey across the world to stop Sephiroth. 

“Reno.” He looked back at boss, thankful to be pulled from his own mentality. “I swear to you, we will find these guys and ensure Alia’s safety. We won’t allow any harm to befall her. That I promise.” The redheaded Turk could only chuckle at the words pouring from his boss’s mouth. Starring up at the ceiling again, head leaning agains the couch cushion, he eventually closed his eyes and imagined Alia’s arms wrapped around him. He wondered which part he was protecting the woman from: this man who demanded she be handed over, or from himself for lying this entire time.

“I’ll hold you too that, sir.”

~ oOo ~

“Come in.”

Hearing her best friend’s voice, Alia opened the door, allowing it to shut on its own as she surveyed the room. Elena was sitting in her bed, back up against the wall, her broken leg shielded by a cast while elevated by several pillows. Quickly making her way towards the bedside, Alia leaned forward, taking her friend into her arms. 

“Goodness Elena, it’s so good to see you!” Grabbing the only chair in the room, she dragged the contraption, sitting beside her friend so they could finally catch up after one month. “Reno told me what happened! Does it hurt? What’d the doctors say?

The once rookie of the team, Elena was still caught off guard by her friend’s politeness, ever waiting the day when the previous member of AVALANCHE would tear down the blonde for all she had been a part of years ago. Three years had passed, leaving the Turk surprised how their friendship grew strong, any hate or ill feelings had vanished, the two quickly became thick as thieves. “Don’t worry, I’ll survive…somehow,” she chuckled. “Well, the doctor believes I’ll make a full recovery no problem.”

“So…what happened?”

“What’d Reno tell you?”

“You were attacked by a monster this morning as you were leaving and broke your legging trying to exit the chopper.”

“Ugh, well he’s correct. Your man doesn’t like to mince words.” Glaring down at her arm, she rotated the limb by the elbow. “I don’t even know how many stitches they laced into my arm. And then my leg…fuck, look for yourself.”

Tossing the blanket aside, Alia couldn’t resist in rolling her eyes by the color of her cast. “Really? They seriously were able to give you a pink cast?” Chuckling at her friend’s enthusiastic nod, she tenderly ran a finger down the length, having stretched all the way from above the knee until it wrapped completely around the foot. “Damn, no kidding. You didn’t just break you, you fucking _broke_ your leg!”

“Yes ma’am, in three different spots.” Elena hummed as her friend winced by that fact. "On the way back, Tseng was able to mend my arm until we came back here, but the moment we landed, I guess I got too excited to exit the chopper and just…fell?”

“In other words…your clumsiness got the best of you again, huh?”

Pouting, the blonde scoffed. “Tch, well when you say it like _that_ …”

Dropping the blanket, Alia leaned back into the chair. Whisking hair away from her face, she studied her friend. “How long until you can be on your feet again?”

“That’s the thing! The doctor said my arm should heal fine, probably a week before we takes the stitches out. As for my leg…I’m not sure. They’re gonna keep an eye on it and will monitor the fractures with x-rays. They’re worried if I move to soon it’ll cause more damage and weaken the bone.”

Wincing again, she hated the notion of broken bones. Lacerations, stab wounds, a nick here, a nick there she could handle; but suffering from a bone split in two? Nope, the mere thought forced the woman’s skin to crawl. “Shouldn’t they have materia here? It’ll heal enough of the fracture if it’s been leveled up some.”

“They tried!” Tensing, Elena gasped, spare hand reaching towards her leg, body subconsciously wanting to move the limb, not realizing the idea was in poor taste, leaving the execution not possible. “All the Cure Materia they have stocked doesn’t do a damn thing! They’re thinking there must’ve been something in the monster’s claws when it attacked me, leaving the materia ineffective. They're thinking it’ll flush from my system in a couple days then they plan on trying again.”

“And what if the symptom doesn’t leave and they can’t use any materia to help?”

“From what the doctors have said, there’s a possibility of surgery.”

Mouth fallen open, Alia couldn’t grasp her friends situation. “Wait, the materia they used, was it Mastered? Come on, we all know materia has the strongest potency when it’s at max potential.”

“They have some in stock, but no one here can use them efficiently. Not like you, Alia.”

Covering her friends hand, Alia wished there was more she could do. “Oh sweetie, I really wish you don’t have to undergo surgery. I’m very sorry this has happened to you.”

Squeezing her friends hand, Elena smiled. “You are such a sweetheart, Alia. But I will be ok. Rufus is giving us a few days off to recuperate before we return to work, and since I’ve been instructed to remain here, Tseng’ll be with me the whole time.”

“He’s giving you a few days off? Yes! Finally, some alone time with Reno!” Staring at one another, both girls laughed into the air. 

Chest rising as she breathed in deeply, Elena was just as excited. “Tseng and I deserve it, but I think you and Reno need these days more than us. Here I am, always by my boyfriend’s side, whereas you have to wait until Reno comes home from work or is granted a mini vacation.”

Waving off her words, Alia wasn’t on to dwindle on the cons for any situation. “It’s not as bad as it seems. I kept myself busy this last month, helping out with the delivery business and the bar. I mean…” Crossing her arms, the woman would be lying to herself by saying she was fine with they way things were going. “…I wish we had more time together. The calls in the middle of the night, not coming home until later than expected, suddenly having to leave for a few days. Like this last month! You guys seriously had to be gone that long? And it wasn’t even planned, Rufus suddenly called Reno and said he was leaving in a few days then _POOF!_ One whole month gone.”

“I know,” Elena offered, knowing there wasn’t much she could say. Any information past her lips would give Alia a pause for concern; that same concern was something the Turk was avoiding. Alia was too smart in her own right. 

“What’s with the abundance of assignments lately?” Pulled from her reverie, Elena shrugged, allowing herself to provide an answer while not providing a verbal response. “Is it just me, or is Rufus sending you guys off more frequently than in the past?”

_Girl please stop asking these question!_ “There is. We’re just trying to make sure the reactors aren’t being tampered with. Since none are in use, they’re all degrading at different rates, so each one has to be handled separately to ensure no civilians living close by won’t suffer any casualties.” She _hated_ lying in such a manner to her best friend. There was nothing else she could do. 

Grasping her chin in thought, the woman was quiet for a moment. “Hmm, alright I can see why it might take longer sometimes. Have you had any issues with people purposely tampering with the reactors?”

“No, at least, not until this last assignment. Thankfully it was just some kids, but we stayed longer to ensure our thoroughness in keeping the reactor safe from itself and the local community.” Suddenly biting her lip, she released and uncomfortable whine. 

Sensing her distress, Alia stood, glancing up and down her friend to see which injury it was. “Hey, what’s wrong? Are the meds wearing off?” She nodded. “Want me to get Tseng or the doctor?”

“Nah. Could you help me though? I think I need to lay down for awhile.”

“Of course!” Arm over her shoulder, Alia guided the Turk down the length of the bed, ensuring her leg was still elevated all the while her arm stayed secured in its sling. Adjusting the blanket and pillows, she moved strands of Elena’s hair away, noticing how her eyes were dropping. “Want me to grab Tseng for you?”

“Nah, he’ll pop in once you two leave. Speaking of which…I have absolutely no idea how this came to mind, but how’re your friends doing? Do they know about you and Reno?”

Alia merely blinked, the question unpredicted as it was a topic she preferred to refrain from discussing. It wasn’t the notion of her being ashamed in the relationship she shared with Reno. No, on the contrary, she was still amazed the spunky redhead wanted only her. However, Alia knew her friends wouldn’t share the same sentiment. Hell, when they were struggling to save the planet, only Cloud knew of the moment’s she shared with Reno along the way, sparing a few minutes, or even a glance each time they ran into the Turks. 

A shit-fit would most definitely arise amongst her close friends if they discovered her relationship with the Turk. Not only because who Reno was; their anger would include what he had done in the past and the fact she kept it a secret.

Or…had she?

The woman knew it wasn’t the best decision to keep them in the dark; the truth always came out in the end. Regarding this particular matter, she didn’t purposely keep it hidden. She’d never directly come clean to state the name of who she loved; on the other side, none of her friends seemed interested to ask. No one seemed to care why she would leave for several days (despite stating she would be with her friend in Kalm - who did, in fact, exist); no one wanted to know more about Alia and what she did during her spare time.

Alia…didn’t seem to think her friends thought she was interesting enough to keep in their lives.

Her brother was a different story. Still a silent man, Cloud was the opposite with his twin sister than the others. Thick as thieves since they were young, they, for the most part, told each other everything. Her relationship was one which she assumed Cloud knew, refraining from mentioning anything until she wanted to speak on the matter. Her assumption was speculative as the man granted his sister the privacy she deserved, never to ask where she was going, who she was with or for how long. When their family was reduced to just them, it’d been that way since. 

However, it was the little incidences here and there which grappled her attention. Rarely one to actually use his phone for communication, Alia knew something was up with her brother, as Cloud only sent text messages to his sister, and Tifa of course, but it was the contents when she was around Reno which peaked her curiosity.

_Stay safe, make sure you’re well protected._

_Don’t have too much fun._

_Are you happy?_

_Tell Reno I said hi._

It was this message that pretty much confirmed her suspicions; either Cloud knew she and Reno were in a relationship, or thought they were simply friends. Either way, her brother knew she now held a connection with Shinra and the Turks. Whether one could call it an agreement or not, there seemed to be one set in placed between the Strife twins. If she was happy, Cloud respected and loved his sister to keep her secret safe, until she was ready to declare it on her own. 

Fiddling her thumbs, Alia spoke honestly. “No, they don’t.”

“You plan on keeping this a secret from everybody?”

“Not intentionally. I mean, come on, you’ve listened to all the times I’ve complained how I feel. What’s the point in telling them if they don’t seem to care about me at all?”

“Hmm…” Curling tighter into her blanket, Elena had to wonder. “And Cloud?”

Alia smiled at her brother’s name. “I’m pretty sure he knows, You gotta give my brother credit, he’s smart, tends to notice things other people ignore. If he does know about me and Reno, I think he’s waiting for me to say something, instead of dragging out a confession.”

“Wow. At least your brother seems to have your back.”

She was beaming by the comment. “I can always count on Cloud.”

“The, you and Reno? What’ll happen when - ”

_“Knock, knock! …eh, screw it.”_ Door opening Reno Walked in, hand in one packet as he watched the two females. “I’ll see myself in, thanks.”

From behind Alia, Elena’s voice muffled, releasing a heavy breath. “Girl ya see this crap? I’ve had to live with that cocky attitude for a whole month straight! Don’t know how the hell you live with it.”

“I’m not sure I could live without it anymore, to be honest.” Snaking his arm around her waist, Reno kissed her simple curled hair, having dried from her ride over. “Let’s face it, Reno wouldn’t be himself if he wasn’t cocky.”

“Damn straight I wouldn’t be.” Squeezing his hand on Alia’s hip, the male Turk glanced over his female partner. “How’re ya doin’? Meds kicked in yet?”

“Better than you might think,” though the rest of her sentence was cut off by a large yawn.

Standing on her tiptoes to reach his ear, Alia whispered, “She’s quickly been getting tired.”

“Heh, I can see that. By that, I think we should head home, she needs her rest.”

“Poor things been through a lot today, huh?”

“You know I can _hear_ you, right?”

“Of course we know.” Leaning across her friend, their eyes met, both trying to muffle their giggling. “Elena, seriously, do you need anything? We’ll go get you whatever you want.”

Mouth agape, Elena was very aware her emotions would soon spill forth. Having been fortunate to even realize the person Alia was, she was more thankful of their friendship. It was moments like this the female Turk believed Alia’s friends took the woman for granted; did they truly know the depth of Alia’s heart? How far she would go for a complete stranger over herself? “Girly you are the sweetest!” _If they don’t appreciate all that she’ll do, I will._ “You don’t have to go out of your way. Tseng, Rude and Rufus are here if I need anything, and the doctors are keeping a close eye on me.”

“Remember, there’s a difference between having to, and wanting to; I want to help you get better. So do not hesitate to call if there’s something we can bring or you just want to talk. You’ve been gone a month, we have to catch up.”

“I can promise that.” She yawned again, Elena’s head tilting off to the side as she easily drifted off to sleep. Stepping quietly out of the room, they gently closed the door, pausing as the mechanism clicked into place. Stepping forward to the front, Alia squeaked, her body being shoved into the wall, Reno’s arms trapping her as they fell beside her head. Despite no mako coursing his veins, a soft glow emanated from the Turk’s majestic blue orbs, the direct contact they shared sparked an electrical current down the woman’s spine. Arching her back, breathy gasps were quick to be released form her lips, her redhead smirking devilishly, knowing he reaction all to well.

Lips mingled, moving in sync. Hands searched for purchase on whatever could be grabbed; hair, clothing, skin - there were no limits. 

Not wanting to conclude their kiss, Reno forced his body to retreat, standing at full height he memorized the beauty she held. Like the pages of a book opened in the center for all to see, the redhead could easily read this woman; Alia was as mystifying as the day he met her, and yet, he could predict her reactions before the woman knew what was happening. Her breathing always increased just by staring down at her; chest rose and fell when no words were spoken; her pupils would dilate when she made contact with his lips. 

Reno thought he knew the woman even when they first met. There was something about Alia that day in Sector 5; he didn’t know what, but the redhead just knew. Whatever that knowing was, he had it, and held on since that fateful day.

Fingers running through her long tresses, Alia’s face curled into his palm, loving how he still kept the fingerless gloves part of his Turk uniform. Eyelids blinking up at the man, Reno was speechless, as he always was in her presence, for more reasons than one initially thought. Her ashy blonde hair was perfection against creamy skin tone; the hourglass shape of her waist with a slight tautness of her hips due to years of perfecting her skills with a blade; perfectly plump lips; her sweet demeanor, yet her ‘gave zero fucks’ attitude when others were in trouble; and her eyes. Reno had fallen for those orbs when they first met in the rubble.

Then again, at that time, she still had one patch concealing her left, the other having exposed her mako-infused body.

When it was revealed her left eye was perfectly fine, it was the color that’d grasped his attention; a deep, blood red with the purest black of a pupil. The night her patch fell, Alia assumed Reno was disgusted with her recently deformed features; quite the contrary. The man was in complete awe of her difference; she was peculiar, unconventional, a rarity amongst the woman he’d known. That same night, when he and Rude caused the pillar to fall upon those in Sector 7, was the night he knew Alia Strife was a person he desired, in all shapes of the word. And judging by her actions in taking his EMR, the exchange was for Reno to be given her chocobo pendant, it seemed she desired to learn more of him as well.

There was just one thing he had yet to learn about his girlfriend, and that was why she seemed scared to pursue their intimacy further than making out on his couch. 

Loving this woman regardless, he chastely kissed her lips once more, Alia following his mouth as he pulled away. Taking hold of her hand, Reno tugged towards the door. “Come on, let’s get going. I’ve missed cuddling you in my bed.”

“Mmm, that along with a nap sounds heavenly right now.”

“Heh, well we can’t do anything ‘bout that if we linger.” Stepping through the door, they noticed Tseng and Rude had finally taken a seat, one prim and proper while the other extended his legs. Three heads swiveled, watching how the couple maneuvered to the entrance. 

“Are you two off then?” Glimpsing over the tup of his computer, Rufus paused his work to acknowledge them. 

“Yes sir.” Cocking his hip against the doorframe, Reno crossed his arms, staring at Alia as she peeked back, red tinting her cheeks. 

Alia shook her head, knowing all too well the look the Turk was sending into her back. “Poor Elena needed her sleep, so yeah, we’re gonna head out.”

“Is she asleep now? Did she need anything?” Tseng’s neutral voice contradicted her expression, the poor man obviously worried about the woman he was now in a relationship with. 

“It seemed the medication was wearing off, but she didn’t want anymore, then fell asleep as we were leaving.”

“Good, thank you. I’ll check on her in a bit, she needs her rest.”

“That’s what said. I told her that she can call me anytime if she needs anything, and that applies to you guys as well. Please, _please_ don’t hesitate if there’s something we can do.” Clasping her hands, Alia begged her friends to comply.

“Alia, you are a very selfless woman,” Rufus commented. “We greatly appreciate your want to aid one of my employees.”

“She’s not just your employee, Rufus. She’s my best friend.” Having said that, the couple said their goodbyes, edging themselves out the door before they could be stopped. It had been a long four weeks for both parties, and the only thing the couple wanted to do was drive back to Reno’s apartment and relax in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. That flashback scene though? Damn, I am go!
> 
> Please fave! Please review! Mostly, please love!
> 
> Chocobocolina!


	3. : Flashback : Captivated By You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’d like to clarify something. With the revamp, I’ve clearly added flashbacks, such as the beginning sections for the first two chapters. So, if there’s a flashback within a chapter, the entire section will be in italics. If the whole chapter is a flashback, it’ll be stated in the title.
> 
> Not a big deal, just in case there was any confusion!
> 
> Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII does not belong to me, I personally own Alia, any other OC’s and this fanfiction. I hold no Copyright over any direct quotes used from FFVII, FFVII: Remake, or FFVII Advent Children.

_“Everyone, grab on!”_

Hanging onto Cloud by only her limbs, Alia, Tifa and her brother all latched onto Barrett, the muscled giant holding on for dear life onto the zip-line. All four of the last surviving Avalanche members screamed and roared, the plate hanging from above breaking off, ready to crush them, and anyone remaining in Sector Seven, to death. Concrete cracking, pipes bursting and fire seared their skin. Speed increasing as their angle gradually lowered, Alia didn’t think they were going to make it past the barrier between the two Sectors. By the skin of their teeth, the plate finally dropped, falling completely as the last section from the city above rained down in death. The torture ignited people’s homes from a livable slum, to a hellish nightmare, with nothing to remain; not even a slim chance to live.

Explosions erupting from behind, all four were thrown from the zip-line, gusts of wind separating the comrades into different locations. Barrett fell in one direction, Cloud and Tifa crashed together as Alia lost her grip, dropping into the fiery abyss of destruction.

Then everything turned black.

Not knowing how long she’d blacked out, Alia slowly moved moved around, eyes opening first to nothing but darkness. Gently stretching one leg, then the other, realization set in, she couldn’t actually move anywhere. Wherever she had landed had left her caved in, surrounded indefinitely, by rocks, concrete slabs, steel rebars and utter isolation. As her eyes adjusted to the very dim light, Alia was able to see she wasn’t terribly injured. Except, the rebar pole currently poking through her forearm wasn’t pleasant, as if the damn thing had permanently lodged itself in that particular spot. 

Lifting her weakened form, she attempted to adjust, wanting to fully rest her spine against the slab behind her. Teeth gnashing in pain, Alia screamed, the rebar’s puncture stretching each time she moved, blood dripping into a pool, soaking into the ground as if remembering her very pain.

Taking hold of the metal bar, Alia pulled, trying her damnedest to drag the fucker out. However, no matter how hard she tugged, it wouldn’t move an inch. Trying one more time, her hand slip, the damn bar slicing her palm, only adding more blood as the woman hissed in pain. Hating the alternative to releasing her arm, she knew there was no other option. If Cloud was by her side, Alia would’ve been comfortable, knowing someone else was there to assist with her current dilemma. The only choice left was pull her arm away, seeing as the bar was forever cemented into the slab, there was no way she could pull it out on her own. Knowing she shouldn’t wait until she was found, Alia stood her ground - well, seated - and prepared for the worst. Hand firmly holding her arm, Alia tightened the grip, blood seeped across her tongue as she counted to three.

“Fucking shit…ok, I’ve got this, on three. One…two…thr - ”

_“ALIA!”_

Head thrown upward, the woman wasn’t sure if she heard correctly. Her name? More importantly, was that her bother’s voice? “Cloud? CLOUD!!”

_“Alia? Where the hell are you?!”_

“I-I dunno! I’m stuck and can’t see really well!”

_“Alright, just…just hang on, I’m coming! Can you move?”_

“N-No, no I’m hurt.”

_“Alia, how’re you hurt?!”_

“Tifa! Thank god…My arm, it’s punctured by a rebar pole and I can’t pull it out!”

_“Shit.”_ She could hear her brother curse; he sounded a bit closer than before. _“Hey, can you still hear me?”_

“Y-Yeah! Hold on, you’re…to my left!”

_“Yo, Alia! You’re still kicking?”_

“Uhh, apparently Barrett! Now, could one of you come help me? I’ve got blood running down my arm!”

_“We’re coming Alia! Barrett, lift that corner over there. Tifa, run on through once we lift it and we’ll try to move this.”_

_“Got it.”_ Concrete grinding into itself, a moment of brief light filtered the tiny area as her fighting friend slipped on through. Her lithe form barely fit into whatever empty space remained, gloved hands instantly checking over her friend. 

“Alia I’m so glad you’re alright. Um, for the most part.”

“Heh, me too. I think my arm’s the only thing that’s hurt.” Limbs cramping, Alia wanted nothing more than to move around, but if she did, her arm would sear like fire at its hottest. 

“Well, you were right about your arm, damn thing’s in there, that’s for sure.” Gently, with the motherly touch she’d always had, Tifa tilted her friend’s chin upward, having seen a split of red against her skin. “Though, wish I could say that was your only injury. You’ve got a nasty gash across your neck.”

“Seriously? Fuck I swear, I can’t get through anything without a scratch.” Holding up her palm, she couldn’t tell if Tifa was able to see the newest member to her injuries. “My palm too. Tried prying the bar outa my arm and, well…this happened.”

“Alia…Don’t worry, we’ll get out of here, promise.” Instantly calmed from her friend’s demeanor, the ex-SOLDIER slumped against the stone, relieved she wasn’t alone anymore. 

Light entering her vision, the slab Tifa slid under was now gone, two figures crouching against the entrance. Cloud scooted as close he could to his sister’s position, her injured arm in his direction. Tracing the wound tenderly, he glanced at Alia, noticing the patch hiding her eye now gone. Swiftly, he pulled a spare cloth from his pocket, wrapping the linen around Alia’s head to act as a spare patch until they could get out of their current predicament. 

“…thank you,” she murmured quietly to Cloud.

Nodding, his focus returned to her arm. “You said you tried pulling the bar out?” She nodded this time. “Hm, well you know what’s next. Tifa, get the bandages ready. Alia? Brace yourself.” Not given a second to even breath, Cloud yanked her arm, flesh tearing, ripping as the rebar was forsaken. Screeching into the night, Alia instantly grasped her arm, holding the tender limb into her chest. 

“Fucking fuck fuck, _fuck_!” Moving out of her way, Tifa replaced Cloud’s position, taking hold of her arm to inspect what she could.

“For now, you’ll just have to keep it wrapped.”

Sweat gathered on her brow, droplets glistening as several slithered down her cheek. “No, I can cure it now…”

“There ain’t time fer that, Alia.” Crouched as far as he could, Barrett glared at her through the tiny hole. “We’ve busted our asses enough fer tonight. Save whatever energy you’ve got left; keep it wrapped.”

He was right and she knew it. Giving in to Tifa, she allowed her friend to wrap bandages around her arm, blood instantly seeping through the cloth, staining it red. Until they had found safety away from the rubble, there was nothing to be done. Blood pooling in her mouth from earlier, Alia grimaced, the tight hold of the cloth was searing; there was no other way for the blood to stop. With a quick tie of a knot, Tifa was done as she crawled outside. Guiding his sister, Cloud held her good arm, stopping when she needed to as they escaped the stone abyss, soon venturing out into the playground of Sector Six. At least, what was left of it. 

The burning of innocent equipment for children was a horrific sight, one that would forever be locked in their memories.

Able to stand at full height, Alia was speechless. Darks heaps of smoke filtered the air, fires burned brightly and would continue to scorch until morning. Chunks of concrete, dilapidated fragments of wood, neon signs, pipelines; all of it was in disarray. The very livelihood of those living in Sector Seven was demolished. It was utter chaos, a disaster to even glance upon. For the time being, the four helped whoever they could in this time of need; sadly, not much could be done. Friends and family desperately searched for loved ones, hoping they weren’t consumed, stamped to death by the godforsaken plate from the city above.

The very city designed to protect its people at all costs. To Alia, this only proved the residents of Midgar, mainly those in the slums, were disposable to the Shinra Electric Power Company, if it meant they could obtain their childish ways of winning. 

Pressing on, the four stretched from Sector Six to Sector Five in search for Elmyra’s house. Hearts weary for the fallen, there was nothing they could do outside of they help they already provided. Barret desired nothing except finding his daughter, shoving past those who stood in his way, ignoring the cold-hard stares, for they knew nothing of their experiences that night. Slipping through the crowds grew to be easier as the distance decreased between the two sectors. People within Sector Five could hear and see what happened, but stayed near their homes, probably hoping that if they didn’t get involved, their lives would be spared. 

Then all at once, Alia and Cloud were back. Flowers, the elegant waterfall and just…the greenery of it all. Alia was at home near anything green, the smell brought the woman back to the days with her mother where the two would lose themselves in the sunlight, ending the day covered in dirt.

Barret, rushing passed their sides, screamed Marlene’s name, bursting through the door as the three ran in behind him. Scaring Elmyra to the planet’s core and back, the muscled man quickly changed tactics, explaining he was the little girl’s father. Confirming his daughter was alive and well, he received a scolding for nearly waking her up as Barret slowed his pace to see the young child. 

Such was their night. Barret staying by Marlene’s side until he fell asleep; Tifa asked if their was anything she could help with around the house, pulling Cloud everywhere she went. Alia was left on her own, asking what she could to help as well, earning a smile from Elmyra as she nudged the ex-SOLDIER to the spare room upstairs, only after she changed the woman’s bandages, fitting her into a sling for the evening. Having noticed her brother was occupied with Tifa, Alia slipped upstairs, leaving the door slightly ajar as her form fell against soft sheets. The bed molded perfectly into her body, the gentle rush of water outside calmed her troubled mind; though it was all for naught. 

Alia could not gain a wink of sleep.

Unable to track how long she cast herself into bed, Alia swung her legs over the side, gazing at the moon through the window. Pitch black outside, dawn not due to rise for several hours. Fingers gripping the pouch buckled around her thigh, the female sighed heavily, her other hand hovered over her fabric-covered eye, as she hadn’t been able to exchange the cloth for an actual patch. Standing, and as quietly as possible, Alia left, leaving the bedroom door wide open as she made her way downstairs. Not thinking twice to where she was going, she slipped stealthily towards the gardens, seeking the solace of remembrance only the flowers could grant her. Seeking the small hill overlooking the entire property, Alia sat, knees curled into her chest. 

That moment, it was just her and the stars, followed by the serene peace of silence. If she focused, Alia could faintly hear music floating in the air, probably from the Sector 5 or Wall Market. Though clear, there were faint spells or smoke clouding the night sky; fires burning in the broken homes of the sector that would never exist. 

Shaking herself from such recent memories, Alia dug a hand through her pouch, fingers gripping the electric weapon Reno had used during their fight. Examining the metal contraption, she twirled the device around, studying the Shinra insignia branded on one side. Twirling her wrist, Alia flicked the weapon, jumping in fright when the damned thing expanded three feet in length. Impressed by the simplicity of its design, she pushed the button on its end, collapsing the weapon to its original size. Gripping it tighter, the ex-SOLDIER held it close to her heart. 

“…what the hell was I thinking?”

Blinking rapidly, Alia found the tears sudden. Overwhelmed by the blurriness as it was quick, several slide down her cheek as she gazed up at the stars, wondering if Reno was doing the same. Was he seeing the same sky as she? Then again, she was forced to glanced upward at life; from his position within Shinra, he had the opportunity to look down. 

Chuckling for no reason, she tightened her hold on the weapon. For some reason, the other Turk, Rude, had promised his partner would received her pendant, where they would, by hopeful chance, meet once more to exchange their belongings. It had been a rash and stupid decision, thought up on the spot when Reno claimed she was beautiful; even _after_ seeing her horrid eye. 

Covering the cloth, the woman grimaced. _He saw…he saw the ugliness in me…_ Cringing, Alia dropped her hand, staring at the weapon even more, wondering what the hell she had gotten herself into. It wasn’t like her to do something so brash. The last time she had done something impulsive was when she joined the Shinra Military to become SOLDIER along with her brother. 

That…was a different story entirely.

“…Alia?”

Shrieking, the woman slid against the rocks edge as she jumped to her feet. Luckily, the leather-clad hands of Cloud caught her arm in the nick of time. Exhaling to decrease the uneasiness in her chest, Alia faced her brother, arms crossed as they stared confusingly at one another.

“What’re you doing out here? I thought you were asleep?”

“I…I was…kinda,” she admitted lowly. Fingers clenching the weapon to hide from her brother, Alia turned her back towards him. 

Eyes raised, Cloud moved by her side, watching her from the corner of his eyes before traversing to the sky above. “…couldn’t sleep?”

Her head bounced side-to-side. “No. After everything that happened today…my mind just doesn’t want to let go.”

“Tifa’s the same. She’d just fallen asleep before I came out here.” Watching her sister twirl her hands, he scoffed. “Hey, you good from earlier? You took a nasty hit from that Turk.”

“Tch, don’t I know it.” Hand falling to her side, Alia grimaced. Her ribs were simply bruised, thankful she had avoided any broken bones. “I’m banged up like everyone else, though it’ll be fine in a few days.”

“Good.” Keeping his answers short was ever a Cloud thing, her brother always having been simple when speaking; except, with her. 

“I’m glad Aerith was able to bring Marlene here. Between all of us, she made the biggest sacrifice tonight.” Grunting in reply, Cloud stared forward. “And you? Any serious injuries?”

“No.” Blinking, the woman couldn’t fathom what was on Cloud’s mind. “…um” Sensing the tension, Alia bit her fingernail, thinking of what she could talk about with her brother. It had never been this awkward to speak with him, so why now? “Whatcha got there?”

Peering through her peripheral, Alia noticed Cloud’s glancing at her free hand. She hadn’t even realized she was twirling the Turk’s weapon around. “N-Nothing important…” her whisper was barely audible, fingers clenching around the metal to hide it from view.

“Sure about that?” Sighing as she nodded her head in response, he pointed to her hands. “So, it doesn’t have anything to do with Reno?” Lips pressed into a fine line, Alia fell silent. Cloud nudged his sister with an elbow as he drew closer. “What happened on the pillar.”

He wasn’t asking; he was demanding.

“On…the pillar?” Catching his gaze, Alia gave up. He knew something, and he wanted her to give him answers. “…what exactly did you see.”

Pondering through his thoughts, Cloud’s arms crossed, head pointed downward, considering how to phrase his memory. “Probably…” he began, turning to face his sister. “Probably everything you didn’t want me to see.” Flinching, Alia huffed, cursing under her breath. “I noticed you had the opportunity to take him down as he activated the computer, and how you healed him when his partner set the bomb.”

Wincing as she heard the encounter through Cloud’s eyes, the ex-SOLDIER could do nothing except nod. Everything he stated was the truth, why would she run from it, only to lie? “Yeah…that’s what happened.” Fearing her brother would do nothing but scold her, Alia prepared for the lecture. Second passed, maybe a minute? Opening her eyes, she saw Cloud, the corner of his lips slightly tilted upward. The complete opposite of what she expected, the woman reeled. Mouth remaining closed, Cloud said nothing, simply looking at his sister to see what else she would tell him. “You’re not…gonna say anything?”

“Do you want me to say something?”

“I…” Damn, he had her. “I don’t know…what else should I say?”

Taking a seat on the grass, Cloud motioned for his sister to join; the siblings sitting by each other’s side, merely watching the moon glisten across the broken sky. “How about…” Cloud began, allowing several moments of silence to pass between them. “…you explain why.”

And without sparing a second, Alia did just that.

Recounted from the moment they fell from the plate, she spilled her memories, up until several minutes prior. Going into much detail as she felt necessary, Alia provided her brother the confusion racking her brain since the previous morning. Reno rescuing her; the unexpected connection between them; him being on her mind all day and night; the realization Reno was the one attacking the pillar; and her taking his weapon in a desperate plight to see him once more. Once the tale was over, her last admittance was the admission of her confusion from it all. 

Now, the truth was laid bare.

And Cloud hadn’t said a word.

“Umm….” Was the first word from her brother’s mouth, which had opened and closed several times. 

“…you can say whatever you want.”

“You really wanna to hear what I’m thinking?” Alia nodded, arms wrapped around her knees in preparation. Releasing a heavy breath, Cloud dropped a hand on her shoulder. “I think…you should work through this confusion.”

“Cloud, I’m sorry! I failed everyone today and could’ve prevented… _wait_.” Head slowly rising, Alia flicked the inside of her ear. “Umm, come again?”

“You heard me.”

“…mmm, pretty sure I didn’t. You’re gonna lecture me, right?”

“Nope.”

Vision growing blurry, Alia was quick to swipe at her cheeks. “W-Why not?”

Taking her hand, Cloud guided his sister to release her legs. “Alia…you’ve been running for a long time now. Ever since we left home, you’ve looked to me for answers, to tell you what is right or wrong.” Hand running through his spiky hair, Cloud’s head shook slightly. “Listen…is this what I expected to hear? No. But it’s not my place to validate whatever it is you feel, or why you’re confused.” Taking hold of her cheek, he pulled her attention back on him. “Come one, what’s going on through that head of yours?”

Hand falling from her cheek gave Alia the moment to glance down at her palms, Reno’s collapsed weapon still clutched tightly in her fingers. Bit by bit, she opened her palm, all the while stretching an arm closer to Cloud. Realizing what was in her hand, Cloud took hold of the weapon, analyzing the engravings as he twisted the device around. 

“After Reno collapsed when I healed him…” she calmly stated. This was part of the story she hadn’t mentioned. “You and Barret were focused on the computer when Rude ran over to get his partner. I took Reno’s weapon and…gave Rude my chocobo pendant, pleading with him to promise he would give that to Reno when he woke.” Stifling a laugh, she swiped more tears from her face. “The look on Rude’s face was priceless, he didn’t understand what the hell I was asking. I told him I was taking his partner’s weapon, and the only way he would get it back is if he had my pendant, meaning…”

Cloud interjected. “Meaning, he’d have to come find you for an exchange.”

“…exactly,” she smiled through the pain, not surprised Cloud impulsive her decision. Handing the weapon back to his sister, Cloud didn’t miss her clutching the item to her chest. “I don’t…I don’t know if Reno sensed anything, b-but…” Cupping her mouth, the ex-SOLDIER gripped her shirt tightly, pleading for her breathing to calm. Sobs escaped, causing the woman to curl into herself. “I-I felt something when I was w-with him. And-And, he…”

Nudging himself closer, Cloud rubbed small circles on his sister’s back. Gently pressing his fingers in to knead the tension he could visibly see. Releasing her mouth, she then touched her bandaged-covered face. “Cloud…H-He saw…he saw my eye and said…h-h-he said it was **_beautiful!_** ” Crashing against her brother, Alia released everything she held within.

The disaster of Sector Seven. 

Guilt for possibly being the reason hundreds of people had died that night.

Fear of people seeing the unfortunate transformation to her eye.

Her confusion with Reno.

Holding onto Alia, Cloud could only imagine what she was thinking. Suddenly informed his sister had interactions with the Turks, and had healed them after their battle? And then told she now held a potential promise to see him in the future? The male ex-SOLDIER’s mind was slightly winded. 

If anything, Cloud Strife was a simple man, the definition of the word. Never purposely trying to overcomplicate certain matters, despite finding himself in problematic situations. It was the same when it came to his twin sister. Whenever Alia was involved, he never pushed her, never once overthrowing her opinion with his own to prove she was in the wrong. Cloud wanted his sister to know he may have his own opinion, but wanted Alia to seek her own truth, without him having to tell her what she wanted, or needed, to hear.

As kids, it had been different, the twins always trying to prove one was smarter than the other; their stubbornness being one of their more _exuberant_ traits. Growing into their teenage years, they were still the same, only simmering down on their competitiveness with each other. It wasn’t until after the two of them arrived in Midgar did Alia undergo a personality adjustment, caving in to herself ever-so slightly. It wasn’t until the three of them - Alia, Cloud and Zack - were captured by Professor Hojo for his experiments where she truly encased herself into a shell. After their escape did she seek only her brother’s approval, for she blamed herself for them getting captured into Hojo’s clutches. 

The poor woman was already guilt ridden because of that; and then there was her eye.

During their years of torture was how she received the transformation of her facial features. The iris of her eye had changed to a deep, blood red color, yet it was the pupil in the center she was afraid of most. It had transformed from the typical circular shape, to that of cat’s pupil; the sharp, vertical slit a contrast to her opposite eye. Upon realizing what had happened to her during their four years of mako torture, Alia decided to keep the appendage covered, for fear of what people would think or do if they ever saw what was hidden beneath the bandages. 

It had only been a few months since their escape, and a few weeks since Zack’s death, and in that time, Alia had grown to go to do whatever it took to hide her eye from anyone. Not evenTifa or Barret knew what lay underneath. It became a symbol of her torture, her failure to protect her brother and Zack, though Cloud could admit the same. Having been in a catatonic state for most of those four years, Cloud was still aware his sister suffered a fate worse than he or Zack at the hand’s of Hojo; that was his failure. 

She never removed the patch, never answering people’s questions when asked what injury she sustained. Always prepared with a separate answer, Alia had grown to skillfully divert personal questions, turning any conversation around so she wouldn’t have to face what other’s couldn’t see. His sister was scared. Torn between knowing he should discuss her pain over the issue, Cloud decided to leave the matter be, knowing full well Alia would only divert the conversation with him as she did with everyone else. 

So, to hear Alia explain someone actually saw her eye _and_ describe it positively, leaving her this flustered and confused? Cloud knew there was more to their few interactions than his sister was letting on. It hadn’t become just a disfigurement on her face; the damn thing had become a disfigurement of her. Alia Strife hadn’t felt like herself in weeks, because every time she happened to glance in a mirror, all she saw was a vessel filled with mako, and Professor Hojo staring pathetically at her.

Forever would she feel like the test subject she was.

Holding the woman tightly, Cloud kissed his sister’s head, hand still rubbing circles into her back. “Cloud? I…don’t know what to do.”

“Don’t know what to do, or afraid of what you actually want to do?”

Shoulders tensing, Alia slowly pulled herself from the comfort of her brother’s arms. Clearing her face, she smirked, knowing what the man was wanting her to see. Palm rubbing a swollen eye socket, she spoke with a softened voice. “Heh, touché Cloud.” Sniffling, she allowed the last tears to fall, cheeks reddened from crying as she stared off into the distance. “You’re right, I am afraid. So very afraid what this will lead to, and if I should even try.”

Taking her hand in his, Cloud gripped it tightly. “Alia…you closed off your heart long ago and stopped listening. There’s only so much your head will allow to see, to feel. And you, my sister, are very much the feeling type.” She grimaced, however, smiling all the same. “Forget whatever it is your head says you need. What is it your heart is trying to say?”

She didn’t need a minute, nor one second to know the answer. Her heart had been screaming for the last twenty-four hours what she deserved, what she desired. Smiling the brightest she had all night, Alia was able to finally claim hat she’d been denying herself for years. 

“I need to see Reno again.”

~ oOo ~

Having barely escaped from the pillar in Sector Seven, Rude withdrew from battle, unconscious partner in tow over his shoulder as a Shinra helicopter came to their aid. Arriving at their Headquarters soon after, the silent Turk carried his partner to the infirmary, where Reno slowly awakened in confusion, unaware of the events after he collapsed nor how he had arrived back above the plate. Rude remained silent as ever, allowing the Shinra medical staff to patch his closest friend, stitching any wounds while covering his chest and face with bandages.

Tseng eventually greeted them in the Medical Ward, stating their required report was to be completed soon regarding the nights events, leaving the two behind as he trekked towards the Turks main office. Once Reno was in the clear, he and Rude sought their individual conference room with the Administrative Research section of the building. Slamming his body onto the cushions, the red-head claimed the the couch as the silent one sat at the table. It was quiet, other than the scratching of Tseng’s calligraphy pen, who sat at the head desk in the room. The Turk leader seemed unaffected by their criminal deed, whilst his two subordinates seemed to wither, doomed from invisible blood dripping through their fingers. 

Chastising his own actions, Reno slumped deeper into the couch. Entire body sore and racked with pain, the red-head groaned, tossing his head from side to side, unable to forgive what he’d done a mere hour ago. People who died from the plate, the ones he gunned down from the safety of the helicopter. All those faces burned inside his mind, however there was only one that pushed past the others, despite Reno wanting nothing more than to bury it further than the others: Alia Strife. 

His thoughts had been enraptured by her the moment he woke the woman from broken rubble. The smile she wore; her insistent need to heal him, knowing he was an infamous Turk. Curiosity piqued his interest by her entire being. There was already a list, reasons why he was so infatuated, recalling how it was her bandaged eye that captured his sight at first, curiosity for what lay underneath. And then atop the pillar, as he snatched the loosened patch from her face, Reno was, without a doubt, surprised to find what some might consider grotesque, even monstrous. A slit for a pupil with the actual color a deep red was a trait he’d never seen before.

Though, he hadn’t lied when he told the woman she was beautiful, for Reno truly thought so.

Having only two encounters with the woman, one of them being enemies with a battle, the Turk knew what he wanted: her.

Raising his right hand into the air, Reno grasped the wrist, leather-clad palm turning over several times, remembering the feel of her velvety skin. Even with the flames burning from behind, the Turk could sense the heat from her skin over everything else. He wanted to feel her flesh one more time, to experience the tingling which coursed along his fingertips, wondering if it was due to the chance encounter, or something his heart believed to be. 

Movement caught from the corner of his eye, Tseng glanced over at his longtime Second-in-Command, watching as the red-head slowly became lost in thought. “You know Reno, I think you might be due for some R&R.”

Twisting his arm once more, Reno dropped the limb against his stomach. “Nah, I’m good.” 

“What’re we going to do about Sector Seven?” Jumping in, Rude could see through Tseng’s tactics. Clearly, the elephant in the room was them having taken the job to activate the computer which dropped the plate, not either of them receiving time to recuperate. 

Pen halting for a moment, Tseng exhaled heavily. “ _We_ are going to do nothing.”

Ignoring his superiors diversion tactic, Rude raised a hand. “Been thinking…Was all that really necessary?”

“Had we refused, someone else would have completed the task.” Reno clicked his tongue, loving how his boss seemed to have the best answers at hand to piss him off. “We have spared that someone the burden of a guilty conscience. Perhaps…that will ease yours.”

Eyes narrowing, Reno muttered, “Yeah… _nope_.”

Taken aback by the red-head’s bluntness, Tseng leaned backwards in his chair. “Let’s try another tact then: they were a sacrifice, to balance the scales.”

Tseng’s previous statement? No, this was the one to piss Reno off. Head curling towards the boss, his eyes glared into dagger slits. “Say _what?_ ”

“After everything we’ve taken from the planet, we were due to give something back.”

Stunned momentarily, Rude leaned onto his forearms against the table. “Do you _actually_ believe that?”

“…does it matter?” Tseng was not one to miss a beat with his replies. 

“Tsk,” Reno hissed sharply, turning his attention away. 

Phone ringing on his desk, Tseng dropped his pen, handling the phone with care as he listened intently to the person on the other side. “Mhm…yes…yes, of course…alright, understood.” Placing the receiving back into its port, his attention turned to the two men. “The VP needs us.”

“Ugh, what now?” Not moving from his spot, Reno wasn’t sure if he was ready for more work. Although denying Tseng’s request for ‘R&R’, the red-head suddenly wanted to accept only to get out of whatever the Vice President needed. 

“You will be told once we get there. However first, the VP wants to meet with me; I will phone you both when you are to head up to his office.” Demeanor cold, Tseng left the room without another word, leaving his men in silence as they contemplated what they were requested for now. 

Stillness fell over the conference room, the two Turks separate from positions and their mentality. Both questioned their role and reason for initialing the pillar’s collapse, but only one’s mind focused on something entirely different. 

“Reno…” Turning to the red-head, Rude straightened his back. “How’re your injuries?”

“Ehh, I’ll manage.” Stern, Reno’s voice remained quiet, casting his face away.

Having been partner’s for years, Rude didn’t need to be told the thoughts running rampant in his friend’s mind. Hand sneaking into his pocket, fingers grasped the metal pendant he’d held since accepting it. Through the ride back in the helicopter, the Turk reflected on _why_ he took the pendant, altogether rethinking the promise he made to relay Alia’s message. 

Would he really do it though? Rude had to admit, Reno had been acting strange since returning from his task in Sector Five the day prior. Not only that, he mentioned this girl he found in the rubble, their interaction unlike any he’d ever had with a woman; and they were only together for twenty minutes or so. 

No, he had to do it. Even Rude noticed a difference in Reno he’d never seen, and couldn’t forget the way he acted during the battle on the pillar. Reno was definitely smitten. Typically, he was detached of the women he’d meet, talking only of their bodies and how it was just a one-night thing. With Alia, he mentioned her appearance, albeit in a curious, warm tone. He genuinely talked about her, not what was going to do with her.

Standing, Rude dragged one of the chairs beside his friend, reclaiming his seat as Reno glanced up. 

“Sup partner?”

“There’s something we need to talk about.” 

“You mean what we did with the pillar, don’tcha? Man, that was fucked up…” Groaning, adjusted his body into a sitting position. “Say, you wouldn’t happen to have my EMR, would ya? I know I blacked out, but you grabbed it, right?”

Sparing any further words, Rude removed the pendant from his pocket, dangling the metal by its chain.

Laughing, Reno grasped his side. “Whoa-ho-ho! What is this for?!” Taking the charm in hand, he had to admire the craftsmanship. Shaped exactly like a baby chocobo, the details engraved in the metal were impressive. “Kinda random partner, don’t ya think? I mean, won’t lie it’s cute, but what’s this have to do with my EMR?”

“It doesn’t,” his blunt voice bounced off the quiet room. Eyebrow raised, Reno scanned the pendant again, searching for a possible engraved name, finding nothing. “I saw…what happened…between you and Alia on the pillar.”

“You saw…?” Eyebrow raised, Reno’s mouth fell open. “ _Oh_ …umm, yeah man, that’s…” Exhaling, he rubbed his neck. Reno mentioned the blonde female several times in the hours after meeting her, except, having no idea she was related to Mister First Class. Rude, on the other hand, hadn’t connected the dots she was the same female he fought alongside Cloud. It complicated matters. They knew if this reached Tseng’s ears or higher, it wouldn’t end well for Reno. “So what, you gonna snitch on me?”

Rude’s bald head glistened, head shook for an answer. “Can’t, I made a promise.”

Cocking his head, Reno chuckled. “Um, alright?”

Pointing to the charm, Rude leaned into his chair. “Alia has your EMR, and that’s her pendant.”

Facade blank, Reno blinked as he slowly glanced between the item in his hand and back to his partner. “H-Hold…she has my weapon? Then…but this?” Slapping his forehead, the Turk turned silent; it didn’t last long. “Fucking shit…what exactly did you promise?”

“She is keeping your weapon and made me promise that I would give that to you. Her exact words were: _in order for Reno to retrieve it, he has to find and give me back this pendant._ She…also said that she doesn’t know why she’s doing it, but that she just needs to see you again.”

“S-She said all that? Alia…she really wants to see me again?” Grinning like a child on their birthday, Reno clenched the pendant, fist beginning to twitch the tighter he held. “Fuck… _YES!!_ ” Jumping to his feet, Reno pounded the air in victory, while Rude barely had enough time to wheel the chair away, for fear he would be socked. Gripping his nose, the silent Turk cursed under his breath, not expecting this kind of reaction from his longtime friend. “Yesyesyesyes…YES! Damn, Rude do you know what this means?!”

“That you’ve become more of a nuisance,” he groaned. 

“…you’re an ass.” Reclaiming his seat, Reno still fidgeted with excitement. However, it didn’t take long for realization to dawn on the man. “Oh hell…what does this all mean? Rude, what am I gonna do man?”

“What d’you mean, _what am I gonna do?_ A minute ago you were excited as hell.”

“Y-Yeah, but…” Clawing fingers into his flaming hair, Reno opened the palm holding the charm, staring intently at its design. Something seemed to click in his mind. The notion was crazy, yet the longer he stared at the pendant, the more Reno thought Alia to be the human embodiment of a chocobo. Quirky, sassy, independent; almost as if the giant bird was her spirit.

_Alia took my weapon, made Rude promise to give this to me. All in an exchange for a chance to see each other? Damn, either she had this planned, or considered it on the spot._ “Son of a bitch,” he muttered. 

“Until we were given our orders, you wouldn’t shut up about her. What changed between then and now?”

“Shit, come on man, think about it. When we met, I didn’t know she was part of Avalanche. If I do meet her, isn’t this…treason or something?”

Rude sighed, head dropping because the male’s words were correct. Affiliation of any kind with parties against Shinra would only lead to a one-way ticket to dismissal. A target on the person’s back was typical as well until their dying breath. Even as simple as Reno admitting he was interested in someone trying to bring down the corporation could land him in some hot water. Rude knew his partner wouldn’t listen if he advised against seeing her again. 

“You know what we were told. If you do this, even as much as agree to meet her and the President finds out, you’re in deep shit.”

Tugging at his ponytail left the red-head conflicted. He didn’t need Rude to explain the consequences, he’d been remembering non-stop what he was told during initiation years ago. And for Rude to swear was enough for Reno to know the situation was inappropriate, potentially foolhardy. “I have to do this,” he finally said. “I have to see her again.”

“Why?” Rude asked, hesitantly. 

“…I dunno man, I just…I just do.” Meeting his partner’s stare, Reno refused to back down. He’d never experienced conviction such as this, not even when deciding to join the Turks. Nevertheless, he was willing to throw it all away, for a slim opportunity to see the beautiful woman with the captivating red eye. This was more than what he was leading himself to believe. _She_ was more than he’d ever known. Come what may. Reno was willing to risk it all, for even gaining a simple glance at her beauty would be suffice until they would have a chance to speak face-to-face once more. 

Only this time, Reno was hoping it would be under better circumstances than escaping from battle where they were enemies.

Lulled from his daydream from a victory theme, Reno glanced at Rude who suddenly stood, phone edged against his ear. “Tseng…yes…yes…Should we meet you there or…? Alright, we’re leaving now.” Ending the call, the bald man put away the device, arms falling to his side. “Looks like we’re finally needed. Tseng wants us to meet him and the Vice President on the chopper.”

“The chopper? Where the hell are we taking them?” Accepting his partner’s outstretched out, Reno slowly grew to his feet. Bandaged injuries just fine, his muscles were weakened, leaving sleep the only option for them to heal. Be that as it may, it seemed he wouldn’t be receiving sleep any time soon. Quickly stepping from the conference room down to his personal office, Reno unlocked one of the cabinets, taking a new EMR in preparation for what was to come. Considering the one he preferred to use was now being held hostage - although he didn’t mind whatsoever - it was reasons such as this why Reno was glad he had multiples.

Reentering the main room, Reno nodded, indicating he was ready as he stepped towards the door to make their way to the top of the building. Arm grasped by his partner, the red-head glanced up, confusion evident with a raised brow. “Wha’ now?”

“Listen…” Falling silent, Rude was still processing on what he should say. “I can’t stop you from seeking Alia out, just know that…whatever happens with you or the company, I’ve got your back.”

Both brows shot into his fiery bangs, leaving Reno quite surprised. Besides Tseng, Rude was very diligent when it came to his Turk position; meaning, he was an ass who followed the rules exactly as they were written. Having said that, they’d been friends since joining, instantly placed together as partner’s for missions and specific orders. Their bond couldn’t be crippled. They each had the other’s back. This time, Rude was prepared to protect the red-head from their superiors if need be.

Slapping him on the back, Reno smiled, muscles pulling his lips tightly. “You’re the best, Rude. I’ll be countin’ on ya when the times comes. Who knows? This could backfire against me, or it would be the best decision I’ve ever made.” Opening the door to leave, Reno paused once more, his last words surprising Rude; even himself. “Alia Strife is special, something about her…calls to me. And I gotta find out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time.
> 
> Chocobocolina :)


	4. The Bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Not a huge flashback, but I’m trying to incorporate all the moments Avalanche and the Turks meet in the game. Don’t forget to fave or review!
> 
> Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII does not belong to me, I personally own Alia, any other OC’s and this fanfiction. I hold no Copyright over any direct quotes used from FFVII, FFVII: Remake, or FFVII Advent Children.

_“Just a second!”_

_Halting from the sudden voice, everyone stopped, glancing around to see who was speaking to them. Alia, Cloud, Aerith and Tifa all snapped their heads to the ledge in front of them to see the bald man dressed in a suit from several days prior._

_“Do you remember who I am?”_

_All glanced between one another, except for Alia who merely stared at the man. She should have hard feelings for him; should’ve felt something. Except, all she felt was hope and longing Rude passed on her message to Reno. “You’re Rude, of the Turks,” she answered._

_“Good, you remember. Didn’t think a few days should affect your memory but…this won’t take long. It’s…difficult to explain what the Turks do…”_

_Cloud stepped forward, arm protectively in front of Alia who glanced at her brother. She knew what he was doing. “Kidnapping, right?”_

**_Oh, does he think Rude’s here to kidnap Aerith? Or me? She thought._ **

_Standing tall and proud for the man he was, Rude stood stock still, arms at his side. “To put I negatively…you **could** say that. But that’s not all there is to it, anymore.”_

_“Sir!”_

_Everyone turned their heads to the ledge high into the cavern. There, a blonde woman suddenly appeared, dressed in the same suit attire. Hands outstretched towards her partner, she yelled, “It’s alright Rude! I know you don’t like speeches, so don’t force it!”_

_Head shaking, he turned to her. “…then explain, Elena.”_

_Proudly, the woman crossed her arms. “I’m the newest member of the Turks, Elena. Thanks to what you did to Reno, we’re short on people.” Blinking, the woman turned away, whispering to herself, “Although because of that, I got promoted to the Turks.”_

_Alia’s heart stopped at the mention of Reno. He wasn’t there because of them? Were the injuries he sustained that bad? Fear gripped the woman as her brother gripped her hand, knowing exactly what she was thinking. Closing her eyes, Alia knew this wasn’t the time to consider such thoughts. They had to race after Sephiroth; that was their main objective at the moment. Nothing else could, or should, matter._

_“In any case, our job is to find outwore Sephiroth is headed. And to try and stop you every step of the way.”_

_“Um, if we’re both after Sephiroth, what does it matter?” Speaking, all eyes glanced at her._

_“What’re you doing?” Tifa questioned yet the woman only shrugged. Turks, Shinra or not, Alia didn’t think it mattered. If they had the same perpetrator in mind, why couldn’t they combine forces? She at least thought that was doable._

_“Elena, you talk too much. No need to tell them about our orders.” Another figure entered the mines behind Rude. Long black hair pulled up halfway had all of them questioning who it was. Aerith, on the other hand, waved her tiny hand. Did she know him?_

_“Sorry Tseng,” Elena commented._

_“I thought I gave you other orders. Now go, and don’t forget to file your report.”_

_She saluted Tseng, the one who seemed to been charge. “Yes sir. Very well, Rude and I will go after Sephiroth who’s heading to Junon Harbor.”_

_Alia froze. Had it been that easy for them to gain a direction of where to go next? Maybe so, as Aerith chuckled behind her._

_“Elena, you don’t seem to understand.”_

_The woman blinked in confusion, seconds passing until it dawned completely across her face. “Oh, I’m-I’m sorry!”_

_“…go. And don’t let Sephiroth get away.” Tseng didn’t seem to care, as he sent them on their merry way. Elena escaped from her ridge up high, whereas Rude maintained the position beside his boss._

_From behind his dark glasses, the Turk stared, and from where Alia stood, it seemed he was piercing his gaze directed towards her. “…Reno said he wanted to see you after the injuries you gave him healed.” Not turning his head away, Alia knew this was a message meant for her. “He wants to show his affection for you all…with a new weapon.” Turning on his heel, he moved past his boss and left from the mines._

_They had a slight altercation with Tseng when he abruptly left, leaving the group of four by themselves once more. Confused by the entire interaction, Aerith suggested they continue towards Junon to find Sephiroth. Agreeing, they followed the same path Rude used, as it was the only way to escape the Mythril Mines._

_The last to leave, Alia followed behind her friends, climbing up at the ridge as the others had when a glint of white caught her on. Dropping from the vines she held, Alia knelt to the ground, noticing a small sliver of paper on the ground. Not sure how such an object could have been there, she grasped the object, realizing it was folded several times, and when she opened it, she realized her name was printed towards the top; it was meant for her._

**_Alia Strife,_ **

**_Hopefully this note reaches you as I begged Rude to hand it to you next you two met. He was able to give me your chocobo pendant, which I will keep on me at all times until we can see each other again. Until that happens, stay safe. Rufus is concerned about Sephiroth’s return, which means I’m concerned for you._ **

**_Until next we meet peaches,_ **

**_Reno Sinclair_ **

_The smile on her face was wide as she quickly reread the letter before someone appeared over her shoulder. Hearing Tifa’s voice call her from the ridge above, Alia folded the paper and tucked it away next to Reno’s EMR._

~ oOo ~

/div>

Giving a quick goodbye, Alia and Reno made their way towards the front door, making an exit so they could travel to Edge for time of their own. Holding the door open for her, Reno followed behind. Grabbing her hand, the two walked side-by-side towards Shiva in silence. A few times the redhead squeezed his fingers, elated when she reciprocated the same motion. Then she gently pushed his hip with hers, ignoring the clear difference in heights, simply enjoying being back together. 

Once beside her bike, Alia grabbed her goggles from their specific compartment, correctly placing them on her face. Glancing upwards, she noticed Reno had already taken his place upon her bike as the driver, hands in his lap, waiting for Alia to claim her spot behind him. Staring at him, a mischievous grin grew on her face as she thought of a way to make their exit more…interesting. Acknowledging her change, he straightened her back, curious to know exactly what was running through her mind. 

“Alright, what’re you thinking?” 

Leaning forward against the handlebars, Reno inspected the smile she wore. She had something planned inside her head, and he wanted to know exactly what it was. Alia was witty and had the ability to use her surroundings as an advantage. Knowing she immediately planned something as soon as they were out of the building meant that, not only did she have a trick up her sleeve, but she was in a playful mood.

Back towards Reno, Alia walked to the edge of the cliff. Peering over the side, she could see down the edge of the mountain, eyes following the winding path down its edge. It was a good ways to the base, with a river, several bridges separated the two of them from the bottom which would lead them on the direct path back to Edge. 

“How about a race?” Glancing over her shoulder, she laughed at Reno’s raised eyebrows. 

Not expecting such a statement, he shook his head. “Ok, I’m intrigued. What kinda race we talking about?”

“Well…” Walking back, she placed on hand on her bike’s engine. The cool, rigid surface calming her muscles. “Just a race to the bottom. You take my bike and I run.”

“Babe…seriously?” Reno waved his hands before grasping her chin with his fingers. “What’s with this sudden idea?”

“Nothing really. I just thought something like this could be fun before we head home.” Blinking, she curved her lips tighter. “What, scared you’ll lose?”

Baffled by her statement, Reno sat against the bike’s seat. Him - scared? Oh hell no. Reno of the Turks has never, ever been scared nor backed down from a challenge; especially one from his girlfriend. Leaning in closer to Alia, their faces mere inches apart, Reno softly molded his lips against hers, only to pull away when she moved to latch hers to his. He watched as her face turned red; she desired nothing more than to close the gap. Reno started something she wanted to finish, and the man knew exactly what he’d done. 

“Hmm, you honestly think you’ll win with me on your bike?”

“Uh, yeah? C’mon, you know how fast I can run.”

“True, but let’s see if you’re faster than a motorcycle.” Claiming the bike’s seat once more, the red-head revved the engine, its glorious muscled power echoing across the mountainous ravine. Standing directly beside him, Alia stretched her limbs, calves and ankles. 

“By the way, is this race simple, or do you wanna make a bet out of this as well?”

“Hmm, a bet, you say?” She angled her back, hearing her spine popping several times. “A bet _would_ make this more interesting. What’d ya have in mind?”

Reno snickered. Scratching his head in thought, he considered what would be best to give him an advantage. And then it hit him as a cruel mile grew on his face. Deep down, the man knew this was definitely evil of him. But she wanted a race, so he would give her one. “How about…if _I_ win the race, we talk about us.”

“What about us do you wish to speak about?”

Leaning in even closer, he spoke softly. “I think it’s time we discuss the lack of intimacy in our relationship.”

“The lack of…? _Ohhh_.” Playing with her hair, Alia knew exactly what he meant. But the truth to the answer he was seeking was…a reason she’d never mentioned it before. Shaking her head, she smiled, though knowing full well the red-head could see through such a facade. “You’re on! But what about if _I_ win?”

“Tch, that’s _if_ you win, peaches. However if you do, let’s say…” He snapped his fingers, knowing instantly what would be perfect for his lady. “I’ll take you to the Chocobo’s Nest for a night of fun.” The _Chocobo’s Nest_ was the place to dine in Kalm, it’s where everybody went if you wanted an upscale establishment to dine, which was always accompanied by romantic music and dancing. The restaurant held a special place within Alia’s heart for it was the first place Reno took her to when they finally claimed themselves to be a couple.

It was their go-to restaurant when they wanted to get out of town and be by themselves. 

Smirking up at the man, being nearly a foot and a half taller than her, she met his gaze. Her cheeks burned, face flushed with excitement. Mostly, however, she was frightened. Utterly terrified to the core if Reno was to win the bet. Alia didn’t care if they didn’t go out to dinner, she just simply didn’t want to have the discussion he expected to have.

If they did, he wouldn’t want her anyways.

“You are so on, babe!”

Eyes widening at her acceptance, the man wasn’t expecting for her to agree so quickly, nor at all, for that matter. “Y-You do? Are you sure?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I? It seems fair. Besides, I know I’ll win so it doesn’t matter.”

“Man, you sure are acting cocky. You’re taking that spotlight off of me peaches.”

“It’s about damn time. You’ve been hogging it for far too long,” she laughed. “So, are you ready to lose?”

“Nah, I’m ready to win. Get ready for your ass to be kicked!”

“In your dreams, lover boy.”

Revving the engine several times, Reno glanced over at Alia who was stretching her calves and immediately regretted what he decided to bet. Alia wasn’t a random person he could demand at his will. She was his everything. The one person in this world who decided to love him back for everything he was worth. In all the darkness the world encompassed several years prior, she had been the light his soul required; she saved him from himself. He’d made the bet to know why they hadn’t become more physically intimate. Over the last few years, he thought of several conclusions, all silly and made no sense. 

She was a virgin and wasn’t ready.

She wasn’t interested in sex.

She’s had sex before and never wanted it again.

Or she was simply afraid to be intimate. 

He’d thought of several others, but these were the more prominent ideas popping in and out of his mind. Turning his attention over to Alia, he smiled. She was the only person who knew every dark secret he held within. Other than Rude, she was the only one he trust wholeheartedly when he needed to speak, to talk about whatever was on his mind. 

“Let’s do this!” Her cry pulled him from his reverie. As Alia crouched to the ground while Reno tightly held the handlebars. Counting down together, Alia yelled _GO!_ and they were off. 

Pouncing from her stance, Alia stretched her legs as far as they could, the dirt beneath her feet disappearing. Following close on her tail, Reno maneuvered her silver bike around the mountainous roads. The two were neck-and-neck until they reached halfway down the mountain when the red-head decided to gun the engines, zooming past the blonde. Alia could only blink upon hearing the engine purr, realization dawning on her the man had cut her off and was now in first place. Just as he passed her, Reno decidedly smacked her ass, laughing all the while he pushed onward.

“Hey!” she yelled, trying not to laugh. 

“Love that ass peaches!”

 _Oh it’s on now,_ she thought. _Thinks he’s gonna win? Think again, Reno!_ Pushing her legs even more, Alia was able to increase her speed nearly tenfold, to which she caught up to the bike almost instantaneously. 

Her ability to run faster than anybody she knew derived from her time spent alongside Cloud and Zack under the special care of Professor Hojo. To this day, Alia knew naught what the Professor exactly worked on with her, nor the experiments he ran. All Alia knew was that when she awoke nearly four years later, her left eye changed to red and she could run faster than anyone she knew. She also discovered she had a move that her brother had never seen before where she was able to move quickly from one position to the next in the blink of an eye.

Just as she had done now.

Zooming in front of Reno from her previous position, she was now ahead of the game as they neared the end of the road. She could easily jump down the mountain’s side, and completely ignore the road. However, she decided against that as she felt it would technically be cheating. Hearing the engine from behind, Reno was able to quickly catch up to her position, leaving them side-by-side once more. 

As she wanted to win, Alia pushed harder, the muscles in her thighs crying out against the torture. Ignoring the burning and aches, the bottom of the mountain was just around the next corner, with Reno right on her tail. That is, until he revved the engine once more to push him past her. 

“Looks like I’m gonna win!” He yelled over the wind. 

“We’ll see about that!” She screamed right back at him. 

Rounding the last corner, they were nearing the end. With only about two-hundred feet remaining, Reno decided to push the bike even further, knowing the machine could pack a punch when needed. That is, until a flash of red soared beside him. Eyes adjusting, he glanced at the end of the road to see Alia standing perfectly still, arms crossed with a giant smirk plastered across her face. Reaching her position, Reno slammed the brakes, bike sliding just in front of Alia as it stopped. Dirt wafted through the air, and when it finally cleared, she laughed.

“Hell yeah! I won!”

“Hey!” Reno couldn’t help but laugh alongside her. “We never agreed you could use your Blink ability!”

“True…but you never said I couldn’t!”

Stepping off the bike, he walked to her side, hand caressing her cheek, thumb ghosting over the skin. “You cheat,” were his soft words. 

She scoffed, the smile betraying her words. “Oh! I did not!”

“Yes you did. I have to admit, you were able to go pretty far this time. That was impressive!”

“Right?! Holy shit, I didn’t think it’d work!”

Since learning of her ability, to which Reno had named _Blink_ , she’d been practicing on extending the length at which she could move from one position to the next. Last time they checked, the furthest she’d been able to move was around fifty-feet. This time, she was able to go almost two-hundred, a feat she’d been working on since learning of this uncanny skill.

“You seem proud.” Reno pointed out.

“Well duh! We’d been working on extending my range, and I could never go farther than fifty. This is my new record!” Beaming, she jumped up and down in her spot. Alia squealed with delight. “Did you see? Did you see?!”

“Oh I definitely saw,” he answered. “You flashed red this time.”

“I did? Crap, that’s never happened before.” Feet planting on the ground, she bit her thumb. “Well, you said you’ve seen red sparks before, so maybe it depends on the length I travel?” She shrugged her shoulders, seemingly not to care. Jumping into his arms, she wrapped hers around his neck merely standing there surrounding by a comfortable warmth. Dropping his head, Reno captured her lips, hands tightening around her body, pulling her even closer. 

Alia clung to Reno, her fingers digging into his red hair. A moan exploded deep within her throat and she tried to suppress it, but Reno had a way to bring out the lustful creature deep within her and she feared the day he would truly bring it out. But she didn’t care - for a minute, all she wanted was to cling to this man, this one man who always wanted her and never pushed her away. But Reno eventually pulled back too soon and she let loose a small whimper. He let loose the beautiful smile of his and left a gentle kiss against her forehead. 

“I believe a dinner date is in order. You deserve it.” And his lips once again found her swollen ones. 

~ oOo ~

“Sir,” Tseng released the strings to the blinds. His eyes gazed one last time outside the window as he watched Alia and Reno run off and play as they deserved this time together. He had chuckled as he looked on at the peculiar couple. “After everything that’s happened, wouldn’t it be better to keep Alia here?” The head Turk glanced at Rufus, who was now sitting at his makeshift desk inside Healen.

“No, the smartest thing would have Alia keep to herself, to act and do as she always does throughout the day. We all know Alia.” Rufus dropped the packet of papers from his hand and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He expected a severe headache to settle soon, as he was tired of reading the same reports revolved around the group desiring to attack their friend. “She’ll go crazy if we kept her here twenty-four-seven. Besides, what better way for her to stay safe than by being with Reno? And if anything goes wrong, he’s there and her brother is just a phone call away.”

“True, but Cloud has no idea of what’s going on as well.”

“I know. I have no idea how to tell them.”

“How about just bringing Alia here and explaining everything that’s been going on for the past few months?”

Rufus groaned in his seat and leaned back, stretching the ever-aching muscles that were constant in his back. “It’s not that simple, she would be super-pissed.”

“Well of course she would Sir. You’ve had Reno and all of us swear to not speak about any of this to her. She seems to be in grave danger and we can’t even figure out why. How do you think that’d make her feel?”

The Shinra President let loose a long deserved sigh “She would hate us once again.”

“Exactly Sir, and after all that we have done to prove to her that you and everything we now work for has been for the better would be a loss.” Tseng exhaled. He didn’t like speaking so openly to Rufus, and yet, in a moment like this, he felt it was necessary. “It would have been a waste.”

“So what do you propose I do…?”

“My suggestion would be to find the courage to reveal the truth to Alia; she deserves it and we both know that, regardless of the fact that we’ve been protecting her.”

“Yes, I’m aware.” Swiveling in his chair, Rufus starred at the closed blinds behind his desk. Usually he liked the green scenery from the mountain. Today, his mood was dreary to appreciate all he could see. “I’m just afraid of what would happen once she discovers the truth.”

~ oOo ~

“This is seriously all you packed?”

“Why should I pack more? A majority of my clothes are here rather than in my closet at home!”

“Well, they’re right where they’re supposed to be!”

Having raced from Healen towards Edge, the two had parked Shiva in the underground garage of Reno’s apartment building. Hand-in-hand, they strolled towards the elevator as the ding of the doors sounded through their ears. Alia pressed the appropriate button for the penthouse suite to indicate the apartment on the top floor. Having become slightly fatigued from using her Blink ability, she was now leaning into the red-head, a content smile ever present on her face. Riding the contraption upward nearly fifteen stories, the elevator finally came to a halt.

Ding. The doors opened wide, sliding open to reveal the familiar hallway she’d encountered numerous times.

Slinging her bag over a shoulder, Reno dragged the happy woman along. “Well peaches,” he broke the comfortable silence. “We’ve got all day ahead of us before I take you to a special dinner. What should we do?”

She smiled even more. “Honestly, I have no idea. I’m more happy by the fact you’re home and here with me.” She glimpsed upward towards her lover, whose were cast down to her. Cheeks grew warm, Alia bit her lips as the red-head leaned down to plant a kiss on the reddened skin. 

“Ditto to that, sweetheart. It feels so good to be home with you.”

Following beside him, hand-in-hand, the two quickly made it towards his door, their silence comfortable. Stopping before the door, she caught sight of the number ‘six-two-nine’ etched into the plague besides the doorframe indicating Reno’s apartment. 

Fishing inside his pockets, Reno heavily sighed after a quiet moment. “Oh…fucking shit, please say I didn’t leave them at Healen…!”

“Are you possibly…looking for these?”

Jingling a set of keys, Alia admired the small, blue chocobo key ring she had gifted him early into their relationship. She used to always laugh as he would lose his keys nearly everyday and could never remember where he placed it. A small keychain wouldn’t do much, but he did seem to remember where they were because he could see the blue chocobo. It wasn’t much, but it at least helped, which was a strong win for Alia. 

It was also a small gift for when Reno went on the first week-long mission with the Turks, as it was also the first time the new couple would be away from each other longer than one day.

“How did you…” He muttered, reaching outward to snatch the keys from her slimy fingers. Finagling with with the lock, he glanced down at the woman. “How in the hell did you even take them from me?”

Shrugging her shoulders, Alia smirked. “Eh, I have my sneaky ways.”

“Please tell me this isn’t something Yuffie taught you.”

“Oh this is _definitely_ something Yuffie taught me.”

_“Great.”_

Door open wide, Reno allowed her to enter first, and the first thing she noticed was the cleanliness of the apartment, as she was the one to organize the entire apartment before he left on this latest mission. Having purchased one of the two penthouse suites, Reno’s home was very spacious. Considering this was her second home, she could see the positive consequences from her and Reno having lived together off and on for the last few years. 

Stepping inside, she was reacquainted with the familiar living room, where the ginormous L-shaped couch was placed directly in front of his massive flat screen. He had a large enough dining room to accommodate all of her friends and his. The kitchen was fit with marble counters imported from Costa Del Sol, and all the bathrooms were fixated with huge walk-in showers. 

It most definitely was a living situation Alia was _not_ accustomed to whatsoever. 

The first few times she visited the apartment, she was confused. If Reno could afford such luxury and wanted to, he had the right. For Alia, coming from a small town with practically nothing but the clothes on her back, it was hard for her to flaunt any money she had. Then again, Reno wasn’t the ‘flaunting’ type when it came to his finances. Sure, he could afford the finer aspects of life, but the guy was a simple man who preferred to eat Wutai take-out in front of his t.v.

Leaving Reno beside the door, Alia traversed into the kitchen to grab a glass of water when she was almost knocked off her feet. Nose scrunched, she walked towards the fridge, a sinking feeling in her gut as to what the sudden onslaught of death could possibly be from. 

Opening the damn contraption, she was bombarded by death itself in the form of smell. 

Choking, she bravely glanced inside to see several plastic bags, all with the same insignia from Reno’s favorite Wutain restaurant. Knowing exactly why the smell was so bad, Alia only rolled her eyes. _Leave it to Reno forget his dinner in the fridge and not throw it away before leaving for a whole month._ Slamming the door shut, Alia shuddered, wishing for anything to replace the scent from her nostrils. 

“Hey, what’s wrong peaches?”

Glancing up to see Reno in the doorway, Alia snickered. This was going to be fun. “I-I went to go grab a water from the fridge b-but I think I saw a giant spider! You know how much I hate spiders!” Forcing her lip to pout, she added, “Will you please get it for me…?” She batted her eyelashes, being the little devil she was. 

Laughing, he stepped forth, grabbing several paper towels in preparation. “Only been back a few minutes and you’re already asking stuff from me?”

“You know you love me.”

“Oh ho, that I do peaches.”

Eyes darting around the fridge, Reno couldn’t see anything when he decided to open its door, not understanding how a mere spider could enter the damn thing. So, opening the door slowly, he then slammed it shut, quickly backing away as he fanned the air in front of his face. Bent over laughing, Alia watched the entire spectacle, loving the contortion on Reno’s face. 

“Holy shit of mother-fucking Gaia! What in the hell did I leave in there?!” Clutching her sides, Alia was in tears. Her laughter echoed through the large suite as Reno froze, eyes narrowed into slits as he stared. “Let me guess, there wasn’t a spider, was there?”

She meekly shook her head, lip bitten between her teeth. 

Eyebrow raised, the red-head smirked. “Oh, now I get it.” Dropping the paper towels he held, Reno leaped at the woman who squealed, registering what the man planned to do. Dashing out of the kitchen, Reno was hot on Alia’s tail. Dodging his advances, she maneuvered around the couch, through the dining room all the while the red-head knocked into every corner. His movements were sloppy while hers were precise. Running back into the living room, she eyed the corner of the rug underneath the couch as she always found herself tripping on it, careful to avoid such a catastrophe. 

Running at the stairs, she Blinked to the top, grinning slyly as Reno stood at the bottom, eyes wide. “Will you stop cheating?!”

“Not my fault you’re not as awesome as me!”

Following after her as she dashed into one of the bedrooms, Reno trailed the stairs two at a time, managing to trip on the top step, falling straight into the hardwood flooring. “Son of a bitch!” he growled. Using this as an advantage, Alia slipped into his darkened bedroom, deciding to hide in the closet instead of the shower. Large, quite steps led her inside the long walk-in closet where she placed herself in the corner, concealing her body behind Reno’s tall suits. For now, she remained undetected. 

“Alright little missy,” he called from the hallway. “I know you’re hiding in here. Where did you go?” Reno’s footsteps entered her ears. She knew he was now in the bedroom and wondered if he could even see her. He always found her, but this was a game she loved to play. 

He slowly creeped inside the bedroom. Reno’s breathing the only sound she could hear as the flicker of lights created a shadow in the closest’s doorway. “I know you’re in here peaches, you always hide in the bedroom. Did you know that?”

 _Shit, he’s right,_ Alia thought. _Usually I hide in the bathroom, so he’ll never find me here._ Seeing the bathroom light flick on off to the side, she knowingly smirked.

“You could be in here,” she heard him say. “But where, exactly?” Searching inside the shower to find it empty, Reno huffed. “Hmm I wonder.” Peering inside the closet, Alia could see him and panicked, thinking he could see her. But, he didn’t turn the light off. Instead, we walked right back outside, turning the light off as he left, shoes echoing down the hallway as he left.

Had it really been that easy?

Silently as she could, Alia left her hiding spot, gently moving the clothing from her way as she left. Seeing he closed the door, she opened it as quietly as she could, peering outward into the hallway. Tracing the doors handle, she was curious where her red-haired lover went. It was the the lights suddenly flickered from behind. Back tensing, Alia could feel the steamy breath pouring onto her skin. 

“I finally found you.”

Having no time to register what was happening, Reno’s arms wrapped around his mid section, as he lifted her into the air. Yelping, she was carried over to his bed, tossing her onto the still unmade sheets. Falling upon the sheets, she squealed again. “You’re such a little sneak, you know that?” Kneeling beside her on the bed, Reno hovered over Alia, lips dangerously close to hers. 

“True, but you’ve always liked a challenge.”

“You bet I do, and that’s never going to change.”

Hands placed on either side of Alia’s face, Reno leaned downward, pecking her lips with his. One peck turned into two, which two then turned into a soft kiss running down her jawline. An electrifying chill running down her back left the woman weak against this man. This delicateness had been present since they met, remaining even as they were to be sworn enemies. 

Stepping back, Reno stared into her eyes, loving the difference in color. Her blue eye glowed with the mako coursing through her body whereas the red was bold and bright. He loved both, especially the red eye with the narrowed slit. It was captivating and beautiful all the same, for he had been enamored since the night he pulled the patch off. 

As if on cue, Alia leaned into his hand, simply wanting to be held. His skin against her sent a calming sensation straight into her heart where she could always feel relaxed and comforted. “The whole time you knew I was somewhere in the bedroom,” she stated.

“Of course I did. Like I said, you always manage to hide in the bedroom, it was only a matter of time until you popped out.”

“So…then where did you hide? I swear I heard the door shut and you walk away.”

He laughed. “I closed the door then tapped my feet against the ground while I hid beside the bed.”

Alia stuck her tongue out at him. “And you claim I cheated!”

“Because you did!” She didn’t say anything, lips fighting a possible smile. “We both cheated today. Do I care? No, because we have fun when we do.”

Now she was able to smile. “We really do,” she leaned up and kissed his cheek. Falling back against the bed, Reno stared. She was beautiful. Her hair fanned around her head, cheeks slightly flushed as the red-head fought to suppress a growl. “I must say peaches, you look…quite ravishing right now.”

“Hmm, do I now?”

“Oh yes, I just want to kiss those lips of yours…”

Taking the chance, Alia leaped forward, crashing their lips together, molding into one. Her arms wrapped around his neck, bringing the man down towards her. Bodies clashed, Reno shoving his hands, grasped her locks, keeping the woman in place. Moaning at the tingling sensation, Alia curled into him. She always wanted more from her partner, but the fear of escalating to the next step had fear running through her veins. Now, all they were doing was making out, and she could handle that. Anything past the use of their lips was absolutely terrifying. 

And yet, Reno’s kisses were magic. He knew exactly where to kiss and how much pressure to apply. He nipped her ear, sucked her lip, pecked her lips and tenderly licked her neck as he trailed down to her collarbone. Tilted her head to grant access, Alia writhed in his arms, pleasure bursting across her skin as she gasped when he found the spot at the juncture of her neck. 

Searching her eyes, Reno removed his hands from her hair and graced the skin of her arms with his fingers, gradually making their way to Alia’s breast. When she didn’t protest, he squeezed, a moan escaping from his mouth. Her cloth-covered flesh molded against his hands and Reno could feel the bulge within his pants growing by the second. One hand on her breast, Reno was surprised Alia had allowed him to reach this far. He didn’t want to leave any marks on her skin but he did want her to remember what he had been doing. 

_This is getting out of hand. If I don’t stop I know Reno’ll want to…but I just can’t… I can’t do it._

Although she was nervous about what was going to happen next, Alia couldn’t ignore the sensations she was experiencing. Her muscles melted under his touch, breathing increased to match his and she could feel the wetness secrete between her legs. The more Reno massaged and kissed her, the more aroused she was becoming. She wanted Reno to finally take her; she wanted him to give her an amazing pleasure; she simply wanted to become his. 

But she wasn’t ready.

Without her knowing, Reno had let go of her breast and made his way south. Kissing her neck, nipped her shoulder and pecked her collarbone all the way down until he was at her navel. Reno looked up at the beautiful woman who couldn’t forego her pleasure. Kissing her navel through her shirt, Reno was loving the warmth seeping through. Tilting his head to kiss lover towards the apex of her thighs, he suddenly felt a rumbling vibrate against his cheek. Alia groaned, hiding her face behind her hands. 

Her stomach had growled from hunger. 

Laughing, Reno couldn’t resist. He never, ever thought a growling stomach would stop him from continuing to kiss his woman. Propping herself onto her elbows, Alia sheepishly smiled, though relived they weren’t continuing with the mood now lost. _One of these days,_ he thought, sitting back onto his knees. _We will talk about why she’s holding back._

“I’m sorry Reno,” she said quietly. 

“Don’t worry about it Alia.” Now in a sitting position, she leaned her head against his shoulder, as Reno perched himself on the bed’s edge. “Are you hungry? That was a pretty loud growl.”

“I am.”

“Have you eaten anything today? I know you sometimes forget to eat.”

“…all I’ve had was some toast before I went to Healen.” Narrowing his eyes at her, Reno sighed. “What’s that sound for? At least I ate something.”

“That’s not enough peaches, and you know that.”

“It’s not like I did it on purpose.”

“I’m aware.” Standing, he extended his hand, helping Alia stand to her feet. Once she was at full height, he enveloped her into his arms. “I say…it’s time I pay and we go get dinner. Wanna cash in on your bet and head to our favorite restaurant?”

“Oh yes I do!”

“So…why not make it even more special?”

Eyebrow raised, Alia was confused. “How so? We’ll be together for a nice dinner, it’s already special.”

Chuckling at her innocence, her kissed her forehead. “Let’s get all dressed up and eat in style.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don’t read my Attack on Titan fanfic, I will be changing my Username. I publish my content on four different sites and would like my Username to be the same across all of them - I didn’t think of that far ahead lol 
> 
> Chocobocolina :)


	5. Dinner For Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m sorry! I hope this chapter makes up for the wait. We finally get some answers. Also, there’s probably mistakes as I did a quick edit so I could get this posted. Excuse any errors you might find, please and thank you.
> 
> Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII does not belong to me, I personally own Alia, any other OC’s and this fanfiction. I hold no Copyright over any direct quotes used from FFVII, FFVII: Remake, or FFVII Advent Children.

“Sir if you would please follow me, your table is ready.”

An older gentleman with a crisp apron led Reno and Alia through the restaurant towards the private balcony that had been booked specifically for themselves. Hand-in-hand, they both followed, each having changed the moment the reached the red-head’s home. Reno had donned into his most expensive suit; a crisp white shirt with a dark navy pants and jacket. While Alia slipped into a maroon, off the shoulder long-sleeved cocktail dress which stopped just above the knee. Her feet were accented with nude pumps, allowing her to be almost the same height as her boyfriend. 

The _Chocobo’s Nest_ , the restaurant they now resided in, was well established and tonight was crowded with men and woman wearing their best attire. As they passed, people stopped mid-conversation to stare as they walked on by. It made sense as they were to be noticed; the infamous Second-In-Commander Turk and one of the members of AVALANCHE who saved the world. Both were ‘famous’ in their own right, though neither cared. If people were to seem them together, both whisked it over their heads; it wasn’t any other their business. 

Thus the reason for the private balcony.

Opening the door to the balcony, the waiter allowed the couple to enter first, Reno having pulled Alia’s chair for her as she took her seat. She beamed upwards at him as he pushed her chair in, only to claim his seat next, plopping down the way he usually did. 

_That’s the Reno I know,_ Alia thought. _His attitude might’ve changed in the last few years, but he still has that ‘I don’t give a shit what people think’ outlook. And I wouldn’t change that about him at all. He’s unique and I absolutely love it._

As they both took their seats, the waiter provided each the dinner menu as well as a list of their favored selection of decadent wines. “Today we are serving a three-course dinner special, including your choice of an appetizer, then a lobster and steak combination, and then a slice of our infamous chocolate-lava cake. All for ninety-seven gil.”

Reno glanced towards the waiter then the female across from him. “Now that doesn’t sound bad at all.”

“No it does not,” she replied. Her eyes drifted across the menu, considering what she wanted even though they landed on the item she typically ordered each time.

“Do we need a few minutes to look over the menu and decide what you’d like?” Alia nodded in response and Reno agreed. “Of course, no problem. Would you like me to get both of you something to drink to start?”

“Yes please.” Staring at her options, Alia said, “I’ll have a glass of water.”

“Would you like that with lemon?”

“Oh yes, please.”

Scribbling on his black notepad, the waiter then turned towards the red-head. “And you, sir?”

Having grabbed the list of alcoholic beverages, Reno quickly glanced through. “Let’s see…I’ll take the _Behemoth Claw _on tap and we’ll also take two shots of your classic _Diamond Weapon_ , please.”__

__“Oh, a man with a taste for hard-core beverages. Right away sir.”Snapping his notepad closed, he walked back into the restaurant, leaving the couple to have a few minutes of privacy. Reno left his menu on the table while Alia still scanned its contents._ _

__“Can’t decide, peaches?”_ _

__“No, it’s not that. I think I want the usual but was considering other options.”_ _

__Reno snickered. “You say that every time we come here, right?”_ _

__She peered over the top of the menu at him and arched an eyebrow. “Do I really?”_ _

__“Every single time.”_ _

__“Oh, but the Chicken Alfredo is just too damn good.”_ _

__“Nothing wrong with that, peaches.”_ _

__Having pushed through the door, the waiter reappeared, a platter balanced perfectly on his hand as he gave Alia her water and Reno his deadly Behemoth drink along with the requested. When the couple had their drinks, he asked, “Are we ready to order? Or is another minute needed?”_ _

__“Nah, I’m ready. Alia?”_ _

__“Same here. May I have the Chicken Alfredo?”_ _

__“Oh course. And for you, sir?” He indicated towards Reno._ _

__“Yeah, I’ll just take the dinner special.” He grabbed both of the menus and held them out for the waiter to take. “Cooked medium-rare and the sides it already comes with is fine.”_ _

__The waiter scribbled everything onto his notepad. “And that does come with an Appetizer and the Chocolate Lava Cake. Have you decided what you’d like?”_ _

__“The garlic sticks would be great.” Reno answered._ _

__“Ok, I’ll go place your order and bring out your Appetizer.” He took the menus and walked back inside. Once the door shut, Reno reached across the table and grabbed Alia’s hand, rubbing his thumb across the back, her skin smooth and silky beneath his rough phalanges._ _

__But he suddenly pulled back and handed Alia one of the shot glasses. Grabbing the glass by the top and pulling towards her mouth, she watched as Reno did the same. “Ready?”_ _

__“Hell yeah.”_ _

__“Good. Ok, 3…2…1!”_ _

__Both tilted the the shot glasses back, allowing the clear liquor to slither down their throats. Alia squinted her eyes as she failed miserably to ignore the burning sensation the alcohol left as it trailed down her throat. Reno mimicked but was able to pass the sensation more easily than she could. Slamming the shot glass onto the table, Reno roared to life for a few seconds. “Holy shit! Damn, I forgot how strong that drink actually is.”_ _

__Alia followed suit. “Damn straight! Burns just like the attacks of the real Diamond Weapon. Heh, guess that’s the effect they were going for, especially for those who fought the fucking creature.”_ _

__“Like you!” Reno smiled._ _

__“Hell yeah! Especially me!” The two laughed in unison and Alia could feel the small alcohol in her system. It was just one shot but she could never handle large amounts of alcohol._ _

__“Already getting tipsy on me?”_ _

__“I hope not, but you know I can’t handle my alcohol very well.” Pushing the glass away from her, reminding herself to not have any more drinks for the rest of the night, Alia smiled. “I can’t believe we do this every time we come here.”_ _

__“It’s tradition, you know that.”_ _

__“I know, I know,” she chuckled. “It is kinda silly, if you ask me.”_ _

__“I don’t hear you complaining,” Reno noted, grabbing her hand once again._ _

__Alia sighed. The feel of Reno’s skin was electrifying and soothing. The more he touched her the more she wanted to be devoured by the red-haired Turk. She covered his hand with hers, closing her eyes to savor the moment. Immediately she was taken to a far-off dream she had been having for quite some time now. Whenever she felt heated, Alia always imagined the hands of the Turk touching her, running his skin across her flushed body. The dream always left her breathless and in the need of something she feared to experience on her own._ _

___A shirtless Reno, his pants gradually slipping off of his hips, stood over Alia as he ever-so-slowly pulled down his jeans until they fell to the floor. She lay completely naked, exposed to the man who could see every scar, every curve, every reaction. Reno managed to rid the rest of his clothes and towered over the trembling girl who could only watch the amazing view she held._ _ _

___Reno always leaned forward, always planted a kiss on Alia’s lips and always traveled further south. His tongue left a winding trail of heat as he coated her body with licks and kisses, creeping his way from her face to her neck, to her chest, the navel and even lower. She always managed to release a hefty moan as Reno nipped across her abdomen and she could feel his fingers snaking their way straight to her core._ _ _

___He gently tugged at her natural hairs, navigating through the terrain and slipping his fingers inside her river of arousal. She would always cry out, not knowing what he would do next though never caring as it had always felt so damn good. As his fingers gently made their way inside, Reno meandered his way towards her most sacred parts and followed the actions of his fingers. Alia always expected his tongue to finally touch her down there. That was what she had always wanted and was never able to get it..._ _ _

___Because as soon as he was able to give her mind-blowing pleasure, her dreams always ended in a twisted agony of self-denial and how she couldn’t, or wouldn’t, allow herself to feel real pleasure with her lover._ _ _

__In that moment, Alia knew it would never happen. Her dreams would stay as that - only dreams._ _

__“Alia, you ok? You’ve been kinda quiet.”_ _

__“Huh? Oh, sorry about that, I guess I’ve just…got a lot on my mind right now”_ _

__“Hmm, wanna talk about it?” Alia was about to answer when their waiter arrived once more to drop off their appetizer._ _

__“I just placed your order in so it’s cooking right now. I’ll come back in a bit to see if you need any more drinks. Or do you need anything right now?” he smiled politely in their direction._ _

__“No I think we’re good for right now, thanks.” Reno answered and then the waiter nodded and walked back inside. Reaching across the table to grab Alia’s small plate, he placed two garlic sticks on it from the bowl and placed it before her eyes, hoping she would nibble on at least something before their meal finally arrived. But she didn’t even flinch – and she was the only other person on the planet who Reno knew to eat as much as he did._ _

__He could tell something was plaguing her mind. She suddenly retracted within herself, eyes cast away from the food and himself. Reno grabbed a few pieces for himself and took a bite, the butter-garlic sauce melting in his mouth, watching Alia. Sometimes she fell into a funk, lost in her own thoughts from time to time. Sometimes she grew real quiet, as she did now. And sometimes she would ignore everything around her._ _

__This made Reno nervous. Whenever this happened, he noticed Alia eventually lost her appetite. He had to do something. Reno didn’t want to watch her starve when he knew her stomach was growling from hunger._ _

__Swallowing what was in his mouth, Reno said quietly, “Alia? Peaches, you need to eat something, alright?” But she didn’t say anything; she was eerily quiet, staring off towards the ocean in the far distance. For Reno, that wasn’t a good sign. Pulling the Second-In-Command attitude from deep within, Reno called the woman by her full name. “Aliana Rae Strife, you need to eat something, now.”_ _

__This grabbed her attention and he could visibly see the corners of her eyes lean upwards as she tried to suppress a smile, failing in the process._ _

__Alia looked up at the concerned man from across the table and she held his gaze, suddenly feeling ridiculous. Her hand snaked towards her plate and she took a tiny bite of the top garlic stick. She immediately took another bite, a bigger one, and then another and another until she had eaten the two on her plate. Her actions received a laugh from Reno and a pure, genuine smile graced her face._ _

__“There’s the smile I know and love so much, peaches.”_ _

__As she reached to grab more of the garlic sticks, Alia said, “I apologize, Reno. I just…I don’t know. I’ve missed you so much and then you suddenly came back from your mission where you were gone for a months time…” _That’s not a lie, is it? It certainly feels like the truth. I had a hard time grasping that he was gone or so long._ Alia argued deeply with herself. _ _

___I know that’s not the full answer._ _ _

__At first, Alia didn’t even feel when Reno grasped her hand again, squeezing her fingers within his. In return, she squeezed back, trying to let the poor man know that she was better now. At least, Alia kept trying to tell herself that she was alright._ _

__“Don’t worry about a thing, Alia. I know with me being gone for so long on all these different missions have caused unnecessary stress on you. And I apologize for that. But, just remember,” Reno squeezed her had slightly harder until he had her focus solely into his eyes. “Everything I am doing, I’m doing to _protect you_. Can you remember that, peaches?”_ _

__Alia could feel another blush creep upon her already flustered cheeks. Outside, she could feel the effects of Reno’s words, but inside, she was killing herself knowing that she wasn’t giving him the answer he truly deserved._ _

___Should I finally tell him tonight what’s really going on?_ Alia couldn’t help but continue to think to herself. _I trust the man wholeheartedly, but…can I trust him with this?__ _

__As he thrust more of the garlic sticks into his mouth, Reno continued to stare in Alia’s lovely face. He knew she was torturing herself about something. But what exactly was it? _What would be keeping her from enjoying a nice meal together? <÷em> The Turk scratched his head, unsure of what to do with the current situation. But, as suddenly as he was questioning it, an idea popped inside the Turk’s head.__ _

___“Alia?”_ _ _

___“Yes, Reno?”_ _ _

___“I…have a question to ask you.”_ _ _

___“Ah, ok, what is it?”_ _ _

___“Tonight, are you quiet because…” Aw hell, why did I decide to bring this topic up at dinner? Reno mentally kicked himself in the ass, because he sure felt like one for what he was about to ask. He sighed before continuing. “Aliana…”_ _ _

____Ah shit, he’s calling by my full name again,_ she thought._ _ _

___“Are you really quiet tonight because of what happened back at the apartment?” Her eyes widened but quickly went back to normal, but Reno was able to register the difference in her actions, especially since she retracted her hand from his and placed it along the edge of the table._ _ _

___“W-why would you ask me something like that, Reno?”_ _ _

___“I…it just occurred to me. We technically went farther tonight than we have in the past. It’s the only thing I could possibly think of. Alia, I just want to make sure you’re ok. You’re starting to worry me.”_ _ _

____The man’s intuitive, I’ll give him that._ Sighing, Alia rubbed her eye, knowing she was stalling for time to speak. _The man needs to know, he deserves to know everything that’s happened.__ _ _

___“I’m sorry, Reno. But…” A sigh escaped her lips. “You’re…somewhat r-right. I…” Before she even had a chance to state anything that was on her tongue, Alia began to cry. A tear escaped one of her eyes and leaked down the side of her cheek. As it slid off of her chin, another fell and then another and another until she wasn’t able to control the tears as they dropped on their own accord._ _ _

___Reno flew from his seat, instantly by her side as he kneeled with a napkin in his hand, gently wiping away the tears that fell from her beautiful face. One by one, the tears slowly dropped and Reno was there to catch them all. Alia didn’t move but the more that her man cleared her face the more she leaned into his hand, desperately wanting his warmth to take away the pain deep within. A few minutes passed before the silent tears stopped dropping and Alia was finally able to look at her lover’s face. But this time, she didn’t expect for him to smile._ _ _

___“Well, hey there, beautiful,” was all he said as he, sliding a few pieces of hair behind her ear._ _ _

___“You’re not mad at me…?” was all she whispered back, fearing he would be._ _ _

___He shook his head. “No, of course not, Alia, though I won’t lie and say this hasn’t crossed my mind. I didn’t want to pressure you into talking about it, but tonight…” Reno’s hand grazed her cheek, tracing the outer line of her jaw._ _ _

___The more Reno touched her face, the more she leaned into him. The more she leaned into him, the more she wanted to cry, and as if on cue, another teardrop fell from her cheek. “I am so…so sorry, Reno. I-I should’ve said something sooner…”_ _ _

___“No, don’t be sorry. Whatever it is you’ve been feeling, you have every right to feel that way.”_ _ _

___Caressing the skin around her eyes one last time to ensure no tears were left, Reno stood, grabbing Alia’s hand and pulling her up towards him. He stared down into the magnificent color of her eyes, knowing that he could drown in the mixed colors. Leaning down and placing a swift kiss on her forehead, he leaned towards her ear and whispered “We’ll talk about this later. But right now, let’s just enjoy our dinner first. I’ve missed you this past month.” Alia nodded, and as Reno took a step to reclaim his seat, she grabbed his arm, holding on as if her life depended on it._ _ _

___Knowing exactly what she needed, Reno pulled Alia into his arms, positioning his head to sit on atop hers; she linked her arms around his waist and held on firmly. “Alia, I know exactly what it is that’s running through your head.” He gently pulled her away and leaned down until he was eye-level with her. He studied her expression for a few seconds and immediately detected that she had fear within her heart – and he knew where that fear was coming from. “I swear to you, Alia Strife, I am not going to leave you. Nothing could ever force me to leave your loving embrace. Do you believe me?”_ _ _

___“Yes,” Alia instantaneously answered. She was shocked at how quick she found her voice but continued to speak so she wouldn’t lose it again. “I just…needed to hear you say it.” She leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his lips, retracting just as quickly as she had acted._ _ _

___Reno kissed her forehead once more before saying, “Believe me when I say, Alia, that I would be a fool if I ever were to leave such an amazing woman such as yourself.” This caused the woman’s cheeks to burn bright red, her smile radiating, only growing wider. Kissing her one more time, Reno pulled her chair back, allowing Alia to sit first before reclaiming his seat. Mere seconds passed before the waiter returned with their food, leaving the two alone for their privacy._ _ _

___Although the couple could feel the slight uneasiness in the air, both ate their meals respectively, providing conversation with the other. Neither stopped talking to the other as topics flowed easily from their mouths. Reno watched Alia closely, loving how her eyes would dart upward, catching his, causing her to blush even more._ _ _

____So, I was right all along._ Reno thought as he swallowed several bites of his meal. _She is hiding something. Whatever it may be, it won’t ruin what he have.__ _ _

___Engaging in conversation, Reno discussed the recent mission as much as he was able to without giving away too many details. He didn’t discuss much as Alia focused more on Elena’s injuries, especially the way she broke her leg. Although she heard the story earlier from her friend’s perspective, she wanted to hear it from Reno’s and, albeit she felt sorry for her friend, she thought the story was quite funny._ _ _

___From Alia’s perspective, she conversed about the various jobs she completed over the past month, mainly assisting Cloud with the business, as well as taking care of the kids. By the time she covered her entire month, they had both finished their meals and were waiting to receive their dessert._ _ _

___As Reno pushed his now empty plate forward, he said, “Well, sounds like you have been quite busy while I’ve been gone.”_ _ _

___“Honestly, it worked to my advantage. I was able to push my loneliness away by keeping busy.”_ _ _

___“Was it that hard to be away from me, peaches?” Reno arched an eyebrow, knowing full well he was being cocky._ _ _

___Alia leaned forward, ready to play at his own game. “Couldn’t I just ask you the same thing, Reno?”_ _ _

___“Tch, yeah, you could. And to answer: yes, it was _hell_ not being able to see you. Night and day, knowing that you were back in Edge waiting for me to come home while I was off fighting to protect the thing we created…it was a nightmare.” Reno ran his hands through his red hair. _ _ _

___“It felt longer than one month.”_ _ _

___“Oh, I wasn’t the only one thinking that?” Alia nodded in agreement. “Thank god…I don’t know why, but time was such a bitch…each day lagged on longer than the previous. I never thought that our mission would end.”_ _ _

___The _click_ from the patio door captured both of the couples attention as they noticed the waiter walked in. “Well, it looks like both of you have finished your entrées. Are we ready for your dessert?”_ _ _

___“Actually, would it be possible to take our dessert home?” Alia asked. She was eager to share the dessert with Reno here and now, though she knew it was better if they headed home. The sooner they headed home, the sooner the truth would come out._ _ _

___Was she ready for that to happen?_ _ _

___“Of course, I’ll go get that right now for you. I’ll just leave the check here, there’s no rush you can stay as long as you need.” The waiter started to grab their plates and noticed that both were out of their drinks. “Do we need any refills here?”_ _ _

___Reno shook his head. “Nah, we’re good. Just the dessert and we should be good to go.”_ _ _

___“Of course, I’ll be back in a few.”_ _ _

___As their waiter walked away from their table, Reno grabbed the check, quickly glancing at the price. He never cared, because whatever it the amount was, he always paid it. The man had enough money saved up to last hime until he floated back into the Lifestream. Pulling out his wallet, he dropped two-hundred gil into the money folder, leaving it on the edge of the table. Noting how much he paid, Alia raised an eyebrow, seeming bewildered. “Was the bill really that much?”_ _ _

___“What? Oh no, it was less than a hundred, but I gave him a huge tip; I think he deserves it.”_ _ _

___“I know he was good, he’s been our waiter before, but why such a big tip this time?”_ _ _

___Reno smiled and looked deep into her eyes. “Because he waited patiently by the door when you were crying.” Alia’s mouth opened slightly, not quite knowing what to say. Now she felt embarrassed at how she was acting but Reno shook his head. “Don’t overthink it, Alia. It’s been a long day for both of us.”_ _ _

___Their waiter came back one last time to drop off their boxed dessert. He took the folder with him to grab their change when Reno explained that wasn’t necessary; he wished them a goodnight and a safe drive back as the couple began to stand. Holding the dessert in one hand and Alia’s in the other, Reno led them out of the restaurant. Making their way over to Reno’s truck, the red-head Alia followed, taking her seat on the passenger side. Igniting the engine, Reno took hold of her hand once more, her grip never letting go._ _ _

___“Hold on peaches,” Reno said, steering the vehicle onto the freeway. “I’m gonna get us home in record time.” Alia only nodded, the tight smile she wore painful to bear._ _ _

___Turning her attention outside the window, a single tear escaped from her eye as she knew that, when they finally reached home, she and Reno were going to have a difficult conversation that she had been trying to avoid the last eight years.___

___~ oOo ~_ _ _

___The ride back to the apartment was unnaturally quiet. Alia kept her hand tightly around Reno’s as he sped forth from Kalm back to Edge. As the vast expanse of the open plains plagued her eyes, Alia allowed her eyelids to droop until she had finally lost consciousness. Through her sleepiness, her grip grew slack. Steering his attention over to the female, Reno couldn’t withhold the grin covering his face as he watched the woman fall into a peaceful sleep, her head leaned perfectly against the window._  
_  
_

___As the truck hummed into the distance, Reno watched the scenery change before him. Leaving Kalm, he drove the newly developed freeway through the plains back towards Edge. At first, everything remained luscious and green, even in the dark of night there were plants and flowers growing at the side of the road. Once the reached the halfway mark, everything turned to dust, resembling a wasteland. They had reached the boundary between the mako that hadn’t been sucked from the earth and what had shriveled to die._ _ _

___Easing into the city, Reno wasn’t surprised to see people still walking around. It was fairly early into the evening. Maneuvering through the city, Reno guided the truck around the citizens, eventually making his way back towards his apartment complex. Parking in the lot beneath his building, he turned the humming to he engine off, leaving them in silence._ _ _

___“Alia?” Gently shaking her shoulder, the woman groaned, eyes flickering beneath the lids. “Peaches, we’re home.”_ _ _

___“Mmm, no…”_ _ _

___Chuckling, Reno moved the woman so her head leaned back against the seat. Stepping out, he moved around towards her side, opening to door to cup her cheek. Slapping the skin as softly he could, the man muttered her name several more times. “Sweetheart, you fell asleep, it’s time to wake up.” Head tilting in his direction, her mix-matched eyes peered through tiny slits. Smiling gently upward at the man, she took his hand as she did her best to wake up. “There’s my beautiful woman,” he kissed her forehead._ _ _

___“Mmm, we’re home?”_ _ _

___“That we are.”_ _ _

___“I…fell asleep?”_ _ _

___“Heh, yes you did.” _She’s always like this whenever she falls asleep in the truck._ “We’re finally home.”_ _ _

___“Oh, yay,” she giggled, moving to straighten her legs outside of the door. Jumping from the truck, she stood on shaky legs. Grasping her shoulders for reassurance, Alia brightened her smile, reaching back inside to grab their dessert._ _ _

___Taking her hand, he locked the truck, guiding the two of them inside. With eyes half-closed, Alia didn’t let go, even as he led her into the elevator to take them to the top of the building. Vaguely aware of her surroundings, Alia didn’t care as Reno was watching out for her; that’s all that mattered. With the _ding_ of the elevator indicating their assigned floor, Reno softly tugged her hand, walking down the hallway towards his door. As he opened the door, Alia released her hand only to walk straight towards the couch and fall onto the soft cushions. _ _ _

___Locking the door, Reno stood beside the couch, watching as her chest rose and fell, matching the even breathing she held as she was lulled back into a deep sleep. He couldn’t believe how exhausted she seemed compared to earlier. Kneeling, Reno traced the contour of her face, his fingers trailing from her chin, down to her shoulder when they eventually landed on her hip. The farther his touched reached, the deeper Alia breathed. He knew the effect his touch had on her._ _ _

____But why doesn’t she give in to her sensations?_ Reno wondered. _ _ _

___Making his way towards the kitchen, Reno took the boxed dessert out of its bag, placing it in the fridge. He scrunched his nose as the fumes made contact with his brain and he quickly retracted from the fridge. _Damn,_ he thought. _Need to take care of the tomorrow._ Scratching his head, Reno was unsure of what to do next. Should he leave Alia to sleep on the couch or should he take her to their room?_ _ _

___Deciding on the latter, he walked back into the living room to find Alia completely stretched out against the couch, with an arm above her head with the other sprawled across her stomach. Stopping dead in his tracks at the edge of the couch, Reno couldn’t help but admire the woman that was before him. She was the epitome of perfection in his eyes with her hair sprawled across the pillows along with the way her mouth slightly opened as she breathed in and out. Knowing she would be better off in the comforts of their bed, Reno lifted Alia from the couch, her head slanted against his chest and Reno couldn’t help but stare into her beautiful sleeping form._ _ _

___Making his way upstairs to the bedroom they shared, Reno placed Alia on her side of the bed, her body unconsciously shifting onto her side. Reno began to undress. Carefully removing his jacket and trousers, he hung them perfectly in his closet. Even going so far as to refold his shirt the way Alia had in his closet. Now clad only in his boxers, the red-head made his way towards the bathroom. Switching on the lights he stood before the sink, bathed his face in cold water then dragged a towel across his skin before tossing it into the hamper._ _ _

___Walking back into the bedroom, Reno searched in its drawers until he grabbed a clean shirt as he placed over his head, and the usual set of pajamas Alia wore whenever she was over; short cotton shorts and a simple tank top._ _ _

___“Reno…?” He turned towards the bed and noticed that Alia was no longer asleep, her mix-matched eyes softly searching for his._ _ _

___“I’m here peaches,” Reno replied, walking towards her side. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he cradled her cheek. “Did you have a nice nap?”_ _ _

___“How long was I asleep?”_ _ _

___“Practically the entire way home.”_ _ _

___“We’re home?”_ _ _

___Alia was rewarded with a chuckle from Reno. “Yes, we’ve been home almost…twenty minutes now?”_ _ _

___She only groaned in response and sat forward. “I can’t believe I fell asleep… How did I end up here?”_ _ _

___“You honestly don’t remember waking up outside, do you?” Alia shook her head and Reno scratched his own, a particular spot right behind his left ear - a nervous habit he gained when he entered the Turks. “Don’t worry. You wanna change real quick so you can go back to bed?” She nodded in response. “Alright, I’ll go get us some water.”_ _ _

___Making his way back downstairs, Reno grabbed two glasses and filled them with water from the fridge, idly waiting while Alia took her time to change. Taking a drink from his own glass, Reno gulped down nearly half, thinking back towards how the day had progressed. It had been an extensive day, one he would gladly repeat again if given the chance. Yeah, their dinner had produced some unwanted tension neither person wanted, but the way Reno looked back on what they discussed, it was needed for their relationship._ _ _

____I know Alia is always open with me but I want her to be able to talk about our potential sex life. Forget the fact about whether we have sex or not, I just want her to know that I won’t ever leave her. Waking back towards the door, Reno only took a few steps before he stopped mid-step. Wow, would you look at that. A few years ago, I would never have cared about another girl with the way I do about Alia. I would’ve straight up fucked anyone if I could but with her, I honestly don’t mind if we ever make it to that level._ _ _ _

___He smiled at this sudden revelation._ _ _

____Does that mean I changed for the better?_ _ _ _

___The sound of the door opening above his head signaled that Alia was done. Taking two steps at a time, Reno hurriedly made his way back towards her, suddenly needing to simply hug the woman. Stepping through the door, he found Alia sitting in the middle of the bed, threading her fingers through her ashy hair. Hearing his footsteps, she glanced upwards, giving Reno with a small smile._ _ _

___Sitting down next to her, Reno handed her the unopened bottle of water, which she took and softly replied ‘thanks’. They both sat in silence; Reno drinking the rest of his water while Alia continued to knead her hair, pulling at invisible knots. After a few minutes, Alia turned towards Reno. “We…need to talk don’t we?”_ _ _

___A sigh escaped from Reno’s lips as he processed her words. He held his face within his hands; not sure where to begin, and not sure where the conversation would end. “I-I guess the question remains is…what is it you want to tell me?”_ _ _

___Alia swallowed a sudden lump in her throat. “I…I don’t know where to start, Reno.”_ _ _

___Taking her shaking hand into his, Reno rubbed the skin with his thumb. Inside, he desperately wanted to know what was plaguing the mind of this beautiful woman; though he didn’t want to rush her. “Just…start by telling me what you are feeling. Is that ok?”_ _ _

___She docilely nodded. “W-well,” Alia stammered, trying to find the words she wanted to express. All the emotions she had wanted to tell Reno from day one suddenly burst through her body; every sensation of fear and sadness coursed through her veins. Needing strength to finish what she hadn’t even started to say, Alia squeezed Reno’s hand. “Since we’ve been together…we’ve never really been intimate with e-each other…And, before I push any further, I m-must apologize.” She tilted her head downward only for Reno to grasp her chin with his fingers and pulled her eyes up to meet his._ _ _

___“Don’t ever apologize for whatever it is you are feeling; I believe I’ve already told you this.”_ _ _

___“I c-can’t help but feel the way I feel…”_ _ _

___“Shh, I know, it’s ok. Alia, whatever it is you have to tell me, I won’t be mad. You know that, right?” She shook her head, signifying no. Reno tilted her head to face him. “You have to trust me; I won’t.”_ _ _

___Taking a deep breath and forcing it out, Alia again started playing with her hair; it was her nervous habit just as when Reno scratched his head. “I’m…” she began. “We – I haven’t instigated sex b-because…I’m scared…”_ _ _

____I knew it._ “But why?”_ _ _

___“Reno,” she spoke low and softly; Reno had to tilt forwards in order to hear her words. “I know of your reputation as a w-womanizer back before everything that happened with Sephiroth…we’ve discussed this before.”_ _ _

___“...yes?”_ _ _

___“I…well, what if I-I can’t…” Alia cut off her sentence and immediately began to speak again, focusing on another topic. “What if I’m not g-good enough…?”_ _ _

___Reno blinked and, for one of the rare moments in his life, he went speechless. _Oh…for fucks sake.. I would have never, EVER thought that’s what’s been bothering her all this time._ “Alia, you’ve been feeling this way for the last two years?” She nodded in agreement. “Why didn’t you ever say something? Why did you have to keep it a secret from me?” It was now Reno’s turn to speak softly; he didn’t want to come off as an ass just because she finally told him. Hell, he didn’t even know what he was supposed to feel at that particular moment. _ _ _

___“I don’t know, I guess…I was so afraid that we would have sex and then…you wouldn’t want anything to do with me after that…”_ _ _

___“And you really believed that?” He slipped, accidentally raising his voice; he could see Alia recoil at his words._ _ _

___“No, not at first. But gradually, I started to believe it the longer we were together. I mean…why would you…want someone as b-broken as me…? What’s to stop you from fucking me then l-leaving?” As she was speaking, several tears began to leak down her face and Reno let them fall, guessing that she most likely didn’t want him to touch her at that exact moment._ _ _

___“No, I would never do that to you, Alia. You’re not some toy that I can play with when I have a sudden desire too; you’re much, _much_ more to me than that.” Cupping her hand in his, Reno pulled his close to his, lips molding against each finger. All he did was kiss her, it was all he ever wanted to do; but he could feel Alia pulling away from him, so he let go. Once apart, Alia covered with her mouth and looked away, more tears staining her face._ _ _

___“Alia…”_ _ _

___The woman froze, eyes moving upward to meet his. Her mouth trembled, body doing the same as she suddenly recoiled from his touch. The words were there, right on the tip of her lips. All she had to do was admit the truth. Why was it that much harder then? Why couldn’t she simply state that she had been -_ _ _

___“Reno…I-I'm sorry I can't…I can't do this!”_ _ _

___Alia jumped off the bed, leaving the safe enclosure of Reno's arms. Bounding towards the bathroom, she slammed the door shut and, from the bed, Reno could hear the faint click as she locked the door; ensuring that the two remained apart.Sitting dumbfounded on the bed, Reno held his gaze on the bathroom door. He was still trying to wrap his head around the sudden information, unsure of how to process what she said._ _ _

____So_ , he thought. _Alia’s afraid because she think she’s broken and I’ll just use her for one fuck?_ Standing, Reno quickly moved towards the door and the closer each foot gave him, the more he could hear Alia from within the confined walls of the bathroom. Leaning his ear against the wood, Reno listened intently and it only took him a few seconds to realize that Alia was now crying, washing away her fears and her doubts. _ _ _

___Not being able to express the feelings that were rushing through his veins, Reno leaned against the door; his heart being torn in two as he could hear the ragged sobs of his girl. Drawing in a raggedy breath of his own, he gently tapped on the wood. “Alia…hey, peaches, please…open the door.” He didn't get a reply; instead, Alia began to sob harder. Unable to control the vast amount of emotions she had stored within, her sobs echoed within Reno's ears that cringed in pain._ _ _

___Forcing himself to leave their room, Reno pushed himself away, dragging his feet out the door down into the kitchen. He wanted to help Alia feel better but he wasn’t sure where to start…or what he could even do. Without even realizing Reno stood in front of the sink, his hands grabbing the edge of the counter so hard, the skin around his knuckles felt it would split. Hot chocolate…the drink he knew Alia was slightly addicted to - Reno knew that even if she didn’t drink it, she would appreciate the thought._ _ _

___At least, that’s what he kept repeating to himself._ _ _

___Grabbing the kettle from the stove and filling it with water from the faucet, Reno ignited the burner and placed the chocobo-style kettle on top of it. Grabbing both the cocoa from Icicle Village and her favorite mug, Reno waited against the counter as the water boiled. Letting his face fall into his hands Reno groaned, unsure of where their relationship was heading after this._ _ _

____After all this time, I never knew Alia had been feeling this way. But why…why does she think she’s broken? And what does have to do with her thinking I only want her one time? I would never do that to her. Alia is different than all those other woman. <÷em>_ _ _ _

____Reno looked above him at the ceiling, the exact spot where the master bedroom was outlined._ _ _ _

_____Alia…you are the only person who has ever made me feel whole, complete…and loved. Those other woman were just a distraction from the constant paint I felt everyday knowing all the stuff I had to endure as a Turk._ _ _ _ _

_____But you accepted me wholeheartedly. Please…don’t give up on me now. Even if you are broken as you say, I would never, NEVER give up on you._ _ _ _ _

____The kettle began whistling as the water boiled and Reno pulled it off the stove, pouring the steamy water into Alia's moogle mug. Breaking open the package, he dumped the cocoa, stirring the chocolatey-goodness, the once clear liquid turning dark brown. Sitting the kettle back down, Reno pulled the bag of mini marshmallows and placed exactly seven inside. Grabbing it firmly in his hand, Reno began his way upstairs, wanting to know that, even if she was still unhappy with the situation, that she could find it in her heart to forgive him.____

___~ oOo ~_ _ _

___Alia sat on the edge of bathtub, fresh, cold tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn't even bother trying to hide her face anymore. She knew Reno had left, she could hear his footsteps walk away and leave the room. She began a process of clenching and unclenching her hands, not sure of where she should place them. Already she had hidden away her face in them, but what next? Should she hide some more or should she face the hole she had just dug?_  
_  
_

_____Oh Gaia I can’t believe he now knows…Looking back, I feel foolish for thinking that. I knew I was right…who would want someone as broken as me…?_ Alia looked across the bathroom into the wall mirror, her red, swollen eyes piercing back. The skin across her cheeks was turning a pinkish hue from embarrassment. She didn’t know what to think of the situation, but the last question she had asked herself echoed loudly within her ears. _ _ _ _

____No, was all she told herself._ _ _ _

____Alia knew she was keeping more information from Reno. She was self-conscious about the circumstance and truly did not want Reno to know what else she had yet to tell him. And yet, she did – Alia knew that by telling Reno she would have the courage to go through with what she desperately wanted to do. That’s what confused her most, knowing that she wanted to have sex with Reno but was scared because of what she was hiding in her past._ _ _ _

____Looking back into the mirror, Alia suddenly felt disgusted with herself. She had been with an amazing man for a long time and knew him from inside and out. She knew his favorite color, his morning routine, how he liked to have his clothes folded and even the darkest secrets he had kept within himself about being a Turk. Hell, she even knew his family history and origins – something not even the people of Shinra knew about. Thinking about that alone, it occurred to Alia that Reno must’ve had faith and trust within her to tell her his secrets without a second thought. _f he can do that, then why can’t I?__ _ _ _

_____Because you’re afraid of being alone and that he’ll drop you off without a moment’s notice_ , a voice reverberated in Alia’s head. _ _ _ _

____At this realization, Alia nodded her head to no one but herself. _I’m a fucking idiot for letting this get to me…but sex is such a big deal and I’m…__ _ _ _

____“…so fucking scared” she whispered to out loud, the confines of the bathroom wall silencing her word from leaking out into the world._ _ _ _

_____“Knock, knock.”_ _ _ _ _

____Snapping her head in the direction of the door, Alia’s heart froze. Reno. “Alia, peaches please…can I come in? I’ve brought you something.”_ _ _ _

____Feeling her heart skip several beats, she stood more quickly than she thought she would. But as she grasped the handle, she froze once again. Taking a deep breath, knowing that she needed to face her lover and apologize for her idiocy on the matter, she unlocked the door and pulled it open._ _ _ _

____Seeing her face come into view, Reno gave her a soft smile, and placed the steamy cup of hot chocolate into her field of vision. He could see the redness of her eyes, but made no move to acknowledge it. “I made you your favorite.”_ _ _ _

____Slowly reaching out to take the mug, she held it within her hands and asked, “With seven mini marshmallows?”_ _ _ _

____“Of course, peaches. No more, no less.”_ _ _ _

____Walking back into the bathroom, Alia reclaimed her seat on the tubs edge, gently bringing the hot mug towards her lips, blowing against the steamy liquid to cool it off. As she took her first sip, Reno followed suit and sat down on the toilet. Resting his elbows on his knees, he watched as she greedily drank the cocoa; he could see a faint smile on her lips. They sat together in silence; Alia steadily drinking what was left of her cocoa while Reno watched her with a close eye. Neither one spoke until Alia placed the mug in her hands for good and turned her head to look in Reno’s eyes._ _ _ _

____He was the first to speak. “Did you finish it already?” She nodded. “Want me to go make more?”_ _ _ _

____“No, I’ll be ok.” She twirled the mug in her hands. “It was delicious by the way…thank you.”_ _ _ _

____“You’re most welcome, peaches.”_ _ _ _

____“Listen, Reno…” He raised an eyebrow as Alia’s grip tightened on the mug; he knew she had something to say. “I’m sorry…for everything. I was a fool in thinking what I did.”_ _ _ _

____Reno didn’t respond. And after a few quiet minutes, he still didn’t say anything – he couldn’t even think of what he should say. Instead, he took hold of her mug and sat in on the counter, his voice still silent._ _ _ _

____“Reno?” He turned; Alia’s voice full of question and confusion. Without asking, in his Reno-way, he bent down and lifted the woman beneath her legs._ _ _ _

____“Eeep! Reno! What’re you doing?!”_ _ _ _

____“Taking you to bed, what else?” She smacked him on the back of his head and he laughed, realization of what his words caught up to him. “Not in _that_ sense!” Leaving the bathroom, Reno stepped towards their bed, gently laying Alia on her side of the mattress. Turning the overhead light off, he then made his way, to his side, claiming his seat beside her. Reno untied the leather band which bound his air together and set it on the nightstand for the next morning._ _ _ _

____“You’re not going to do anything to me?”_ _ _ _

____Alia’s voice caught him off guard and he looked into the darkness to find her glowing eyes staring at him. Reaching down through the sheets he found her hand, holding it firmly. “No Alia, I won’t.”_ _ _ _

____“But why?”_ _ _ _

____“You sound disappointed that I’m not.”_ _ _ _

____“N-no…” Reno could see a faint blush smear her cheeks as his eyes began to adjust to the darkness._ _ _ _

____“Don’t worry, we won’t do anything until you’re ready.”_ _ _ _

____She sniffled. “Reno…”_ _ _ _

____“Hey,” turning on his side he pulled her towards his chest and began to run his fingers through her long hair. Alia didn’t object, only snuggling closer to the warmness he offered her. She shivered and Reno reached down, grabbed the covers and pulled it over their bodies. Immediately Alia enfolded her arms around his waist, Reno only tightening his grip on her. “Alia, please don’t cry…you’ve shed enough tears, and it’s all because of me.”_ _ _ _

____“No! I’m the one who -” She was cut off by Reno’s lips. This time, she did not push away but pulled him towards her. They stayed that way for a few minutes; Reno’s hands tracing her back while Alia ran hers through his fiery hair._ _ _ _

____When they finally pulled away, both slightly panting from the sudden onslaught of raw and needed passion, Reno said, “Don’t you even say it; I’m not gonna have this conversation with you where we go back and forth.”_ _ _ _

____“But I am sorry.”_ _ _ _

____He sighed and placed a kiss on her forehead. “Peaches, you apologize for your feelings way too much. Listen,” he looked deep into her eyes. “ _I’m_ the one who’s sorry. To think you were feeling this way for that long…I never considered what you might be thinking, and for that, I am sorry. I was ignorant of whatever you have gone through.”_ _ _ _

____“Reno,” she stroked his cheek. “Why? Why do I mean so much to you? Why do you call me peaches?”_ _ _ _

____“Because, peaches, you’re perfectly imperfect. You’re the most gracious and unbelievably kind person who has ever been in my life. You’ve forgiven me for my sins, for being a Turk, hell, for even trying to annihilate AVALANCHE back in the good ‘ol days.” He kissed her eyebrow. “You’ve given me a second chance.” Her cheek. “You’ve given me hope.” Her nose. “You’ve simply been there for me when others have walked out on me.” And finally, her lips._ _ _ _

____“That still doesn’t explain why you call me peaches.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh, I’ve called you that because of the way you blush. Plus, peaches are my favorite fruit.” This made the woman chuckle as she swiped at her cheeks, removing any remaining tears. “But you wanna know something?” She nodded her head enthusiastically. “All those women from years ago,” her smile disappeared but she still listened nonetheless. “Were nothing more than a distraction – a distraction from all the pain I felt everyday knowing what I had to do with my life in order to survive. All of them were a mistake; I never loved any of them, I never truly wanted any of them. But when it comes to you, I get this rush of heat in my chest that I’ve never felt before. You’ve given me a place in this world when I was always told there would never be one for me.” He kissed her again and Alia went limp. She couldn’t believe her ears; Reno had never gone into so much explicit detail about what she meant to him._ _ _ _

____“Reno…” was all she could manage to say._ _ _ _

____“Alia…please don’t let this trivial matter about us not having sex ruin our relationship. I don’t want to lose you over this,” he skimmed his hand over her cheek, unable to believe at how her skin always managed to be soft. “Whatever has happened in your past for you to believe you’re broken, I will love you regardless. I just want us to be together. Having you by mays side is all I care about.”_ _ _ _

____“I won’t,” she replied immediately. “I won’t ever let you go; I belong to you and you belong to me.”_ _ _ _

____“Forever Alia, I’ll never lose you,”_ _ _ _

____Reno tightened his grip and Alia did the same. Her breathing relaxed and within a matter of time, she had fallen asleep, exhaustion causing her to collapse long before Reno did. He looked down at her sleeping face and kissed the top of her head. His last statement was true – he would never lose her, but he was scared shitless about her safety. Reno had no idea why the hell this one random guy wanted Alia or what he wanted her for. But he’d never let him get her, Reno would protect her with his life, he promised himself that the day he had laid his eyes on her and the same promise only grew with each passing day._ _ _ _

_____They’ll never lay a fucking finger on her,_ was the last thought Reno processed through his head before his eyes finally closed as well._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ll get more answers later. Maybe?
> 
> DragonGoddess629

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter done and complete. We’ll see how this one turns out before I post the next chapter. Hit me up with reviews or let me know ya’ll thought of FFVII: Remake! My husband and I just beat it the other day, so now we’re going through on hard mode and I just…can’t with that ending! There’s no spoilers here, I promise, but I’m just…screaming my head off!
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> Chocobocolina


End file.
